Saltwater
by aliienteeth
Summary: Just a story involving the characters of an old and much missed campaign. Written for the enjoyment of the players involved.
1. Arrival

**A/N: Sorry to my friends whose characters I may portray poorly.**

* * *

Felix looked out excitedly toward the ocean in front of her. It had been almost 5 days since she received the note that her fathers ship would be docking and offered to carry her and her companions to their next destination. The letter noted that he would be arriving today, so she made sure never to take her eyes off the coast. Her pale pink hair blew wildly in the ocean breeze. She reached into the pocket of her colorful shawl and grabbed a few pins to tie up her thick mane.

Along with the sounds of the waves, she heard foot steps coming up from behind her, "Any luck yet, Felix?" a sweet voice spoke. Felix turned around to see the beautiful elven maiden called Willow standing beside her, with a sweet patient smile and a glass of water cradled in her hands. Thick auburn hair fell softly over pale skin that had an abundance of freckles in all the right places. Felix shook her head no, but the positivity of what was to come never left her expression. Willow approached her, and offered the glass of water. "It's hot out here. Keep hydrated." Felix took a sip from the glass before turning back around and watching the sea contently. Willow walked up and stood next to her, staring out into the sea as well, "I'll wait with you for a moment, if you don't mind."

Felix absolutely adored Willow. She was kind and pleasant and a very good fighter when she needed to be, even though her otherwise glamorous appearance may say otherwise. However, Felix couldn't help but feel a little out of place when she stood next to her. Willow was a red headed, thin, pale goddess to put it frankly. Her hair was incredibly thick and long. Felix didn't think she had ever once trimmed it in her 100 plus years of life. It was kept up beautifully in a maze of pins and jewels and flowers. Her figure was slender and attractive, and her skin was almost pearl-like. So smooth and shiny and almost completely white. Her smile was perfect all the time, and it was only complimented by her stunning green eyes. Felix wasn't quite so lucky, she felt. Her skin had a pretty intense green pigment in it, and while she loved the avian creature heritage that gave her that unusual appearance, she didn't like how quickly people shied away from her because of it. Her hair, while not quite as long as Willows', was a sweet pale pink shade. The mixing of human and avian moth creature DNA had caused her hair texture to be incredibly rough and thick. She found it hard to manage, so she threw it in a pony tail most of the time. It had become knotted and dreaded slightly over the years, but she rather liked the style it gave her.

She was a little on the chubby side. Not that she minded that much. In fact, her large thighs were something she found rather attractive about herself. She never had to worry about trying to conform to wearing form fitting pants, since they often ripped at the slightest bend or rough movement. She decided long ago that she would stick to flowy, colorful skirts and dresses.

"You must be excited to see your father. It's been quite long, hasn't it?" Willow spoke up, snapping Felix out of her thoughts and focus.

Felix took another large gulp from the water glass and turned to the elf, "Yes. Four whole years. I miss him greatly." She thought back to when she last saw her father.

...

They had docked on an island to trade goods and collect food for an upcoming voyage. Felix, her father, and several other men had gone out while a select handful of crew men stayed behind to do maintenance. Felix had just turned 15, and never really could help much because people who weren't familiar with her appearance were wary to sell to her, so she usually donned a large dark cloak to hide her face and try to find some books to keep her entertained on the long treks. She was admiring the large selection of books this island library had to offer her, when she heard a loud commotion coming from outside.

"The ship! She's been boarded, captain!" One of the crew men hollered as he ran toward the docks, being followed by a few other men. Felix had looked outside to discover that there were strange men looting and vandalizing the large boat she had called her home. She watched in horror, unable to move as men she knew and cared for as part of her family fought as hard as their bodies would allow against the strange vandals who were much bigger in stature than them.

She bolted toward the dock, her cloak falling behind her. "Wait! Stop!" She cried out, tears forming as she closed in closer to the ladder of the ship. She felt a forceful tug on her wrist, and was jerked back. She looked back to find her father glaring down at her.

"Go. Run. This place not safe for young girl." His face was as stern as she'd ever seen it, and his thick accent from the northern lands made it all the more intimidating.

"But...Father...Your men need help!I can fight, I swear! Please, let me go." She begged, trying pry his heavy hand off her delicate wrist.

"I will take care of puny men who hurt my ship and crew. But, my child, you must leave. You must hide. Obey your father." With that, he let go of her and head quickly toward his ship, keeping a watchful eye to make sure his daughter obeyed his orders. Felix had stood there for a minute in utter panic, before she ran back into the quiet corner library that she had found. She watched from the window as one of the men had lifted the anchor and ordered the others to subdue her father. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground, holding her knees tightly to her chest. The riot had slowly started to fade away, meaning the ship had successfully been hijacked with her father still aboard. Felix cried softly and whispered out to her father over and over again until no more tears would fall.

...

It had been a little over 4 years to the date of that horrific incident. So Felix, could not have been more relieved when she saw one of her fathers many messenger falcons flying through the air with a piece of parchment just for her. It was a message from her father saying that he was indeed very much alive with a new ship and some new crew members to make up for the ones that were lost. It said it would meet her at this location roughly around sundown. It was a few hours until sundown, but Felix knew more than anyone that her father had a habit of being very much ahead of schedule.

Willow looked down and kicked some of the sand out that was nestled between her toes. "I'm gonna go gather our belongings. We should be ready when he comes." She head back toward the makeshift campsite they had built on the edge of the beach along some rocks and an open mouth of a small cave for shelter. When she arrived the rest of the group was taking some well deserved relaxing time. The human bard, Drew was re stringing his lute that had gotten weary from use. The gnoll enchantress, Gahenna was helping out with inventory and making sure everyone had enough food and supplies to last them the next few days. "Everyone, we should start packing. We want to be ready when Felix's father arrives."

Drew sighed and placed his lute on the ground beside him then got up to start roll the bedding, "yes, ma'am." He called with a smirk. Willow looked down at her feet to see the half elf fighter, Max lounging against a rock with his eyes closed.

"Wake up, Max." She cooed, tapping the side of his head with her foot.

"I'm awake." He answered without opening his eyes or flinching. He reached for his sword beside him and stood up with a loud groan.

"What's wrong, Maxi? Getting cranky in your old age?" Willow teased knowing she was at least a couple hundred years older than him. Max eyed her for a second before he grabbed a few bags of food and clothing and carried them to the shore where Felix was standing.

He dropped the bags by her feet and turned to face the ocean, breathing in the refreshingly clean air. It had been a long time since he had been to the beach and been able to enjoy it. Another swift breeze came by, and blew his hair wildly, gently tickling the tips of his slightly pointed ears.

"I'm so glad to see him again. I think he'll be proud of me." Felix spoke up, realizing that Max was there beside her. She turned to see the luggage on the ground behind her and saw her bag. A worn book was peeking out of the top of the drawstring pack, she took it out and admired the cover. It was dark blue, but gray in some places where the years had tarnished it. The gold lettering on the front was still very much in tact. It was written in elvish, but it translated to something like _Old Worlds and Empires_. She never really knew for sure. She couldn't get an exact translation. It was about the beginning of some of the biggest civilizations and empires and renowned families that had lived in their world. There was a middle section that caught her attention and made her treasure the book so much. The Ashald family. One of the biggest and best magic using and fighting human families to ever grace these lands. She idolized them all. The idea of making something from nothing and fighting to be the absolute best she could be was everything she ever wanted. She looked over at the half elf who hadn't said a word this whole time.

"I wonder what my father would think about me being trained by a member of the Ashald family." She smiled.

Max exhaled out his nose and smiled. "It's my father that's the impressive one. He built our home and reputation from the ground up. I am just trying not to be a complete disappointment."

Felix had been under Max's training the last few months. She had grasped the basics of magic using and fighting, but she wanted to learn as much as she could from someone she really admired and respected. It was a dream come true when she first realized his lineage. That book had stayed by her side since she was newly a teenager and she read it nightly, just to flip right back to the beginning every time she reached the last page. Max was a patient and kind teacher, and it gave him some sense of purpose to be effectively teaching someone all that he knew and watching the improve little by little each lesson.

Suddenly, Felix's hands were in his soft black hair. It took him by surprise and he felt his face get hot. "Forgive me, Master" she spoke softly, groping her hand around the back of his head "You have some twigs and a little dirt in your hair."

"O-oh yeah. I was laying down back there. Thank you." Some pink crept into his pale face.

Felix never really had a sense of boundaries or personal space. She never asked permission for most things. Everyone was fairly certain the words 'May I' had never left her mouth. What others might have seen as intrusive she saw as calming her own personal sense of satisfaction. But, that was part of her charm. Max and the others were beginning to learn that and get used to that about her. She showed him a small twig she found before tossing it over her shoulder.

A dark figure from the side caught Felix's attention, and she peered out into the sea again. Something was looming in beyond the waves, and as it got closer there was no doubt in her mind that it was a ship. Large enough to carry over a hundred men. A ship that must have belonged to her father. Her face lit up with excitement.

"He's here! Father is here!" She cheered happily as she ran ankle deep into the ocean, as if that would somehow get him here faster. As if it were on cue, Drew, Gahenna and Willow trudged up from behind her with the rest of the belongings in hand. They let the heavy beddings and jugs of food fall on the sand, kicking it up everywhere.

Drew shot an annoyed look at Max. "Thanks for coming back to help." The sarcasm in his voice was almost lethal.

The ship slowed about 30 yards out from shore and dropped anchor. It was gorgeous. A lovely mahogany base with ruby and gold moldings around the edges and scattered into many beautiful designs around the bow. It was obviously worth its weight in gold. Maybe even double that. That raised a few questions for the rest of the group.

"Excuse me, Felix," the gnoll spoke up, "I don't mean to be impolite and assume, but..." She trailed off, fur stiffening from slight nerves. Gahenna didn't really know how to phrase her concern. "Is your father a pirate?" She finally asked, a little more bluntly than she had intended.

Felix sighed. It was not the first time she was asked that. "No, Gahenna, he is not. That word is a little derogatory to be honest. We enjoy fine jewels and money and all that, but we do not steal or pillage. We trade and buy for all we own." Gahenna nodded and apologized. While they were talking, a couple crew men had loosened two life boats and began rowing to shore to collect their visitors. Felix ran in deeper to the water so it drenched the entirety of her skirt, enveloping her almost up to her waist. She recognized the two men almost instantly as they came into view in their separate boats. "Jonah! Henry!" She cheered, as she waved them down. The older one, Henry, got to her first and pulled her into his boat. He was dirty and gruff looking. Scars and sun damage all over his face. At least what wasn't covered by a long, grimy beard. Felix threw her arms around him in a hug, but he kept rowing forward.

"Heya, kiddo. How are ya?" He asked, chuckling heartily at her incredibly happy reaction toward seeing him again. Both boats mad it to shore and the two men stepped out. Felix abandoned Henry's boat to run to the younger, and a bit more handsome man's side "Hi Jonah. You've grown so much!" She pulled him in for a short, tight hug.

"Yeah, I'll be 18 in a few days." The young man answered.

Felix turned to see her companions waiting patiently to be introduced behind her. "Everyone, this is Henry. He is an old friend of my father's, and one of the longest working crew men." She started, gesturing to the old, unhygienic man.

"I used ta be," He corrected, "Now I'm his trusty navagata'! He don't go nowhere without me." He wiped some sweat from his forehead, leaving a streak of dirt behind.

"And this is his son, Jonah. " She finished, pointing to the young man. He just responded with a timid smile and a wave. The others quickly exchanged pleasantries and got acquainted with the crew men. Willow kind of hoped that the state of their lodgings on the ship would be cleaner than the men that worked on it.

"You got yerself some fine folks here, kiddo." Henry stated almost proudly, lifting a hand and rustling through her hair. "I'm sure they could take down an army er two if ya needed 'em to. Even the girly pretty boy there." He gestured in the general direction of both Max and Drew. They looked at each other quizzically. They both were rather finicky about appearance, so he could have meant either one of them. "Welp, let's get goin'!" He clasped his hands together loudly to get attention, "It's gettin' late, and the cap'n has some good eats planned for the lot of ya. Ladies, in my sons boat. Men, carry the luggage."

Following his fathers orders, Jonah extended a hand to Felix and helped her carefully into the boat. Next he offered out to Willow, who thanked him with a smile so lovely he could have swore his heart skipped a beat or two. Finally, he reached out to the gnoll female. She looked a little confused. "Me? Really?"

"Course m'dear!" Henry answered as he helped Max and Drew gather belongings, "A lady is still a lady no matter how much hair she covered in."

Drew chuckled, "Well, I guess we disagree there." Max shushed him and dug a sharp elbow into his ribs.

...

With both boats loaded, Max and Drew helped push them off the sand to get them started, then jumped in to continue the rest of the way to the ship. As it grew closer the incredible design and detail became much more noticeable. Someone really spent a lot of time and poured their heart and soul into this thing. They rowed up to each side and signaled to the men above that they were ready to be pulled up. Some ropes were thrown down and fastened to some hooks on either side of the small life boat. The group was hoisted up by a line of grunting, sweaty men. "Pull!" The line leader commanded to the men behind him. He shouted that several times before both boats were lifted as high as they could go and then locked into place. They were surrounded by a hoard of equally dirty and sun damaged men as they helped pull the travelers and their possessions out of each boat. Before Felix could even set both feet on the ground she was hoisted up by two middle aged men that were in serious need of some grooming and dental work.

"Men! Pay your respects! The Captain's daughter has returned home!" One of them shouted. There was a playful roar of applause and shouting from the dozens of men on board as they welcomed their long lost friend back home. She was greeted by a sea of hugs and hand shakes and welcomes as people practically lined up to see her.

"Awright ya bunch of leeches!" Henry snapped, almost pushing the crew off of her. "Her father been waitin' for her longer than any of you sorry lads. An' you know what happens when you keep the cap'n waitin'." The men cleared a path for them, and Henry gestured to the rest of them to follow. He opened a hatch near the stern of the ship behind a small wall that had a staircase leading downward. They followed the slight spiral staircase to the bottom where there was a long hall of paintings and expensive tapestries on display. Gahenna and Max stopped every few feet to study the art that adorned the walls of the lavish hall.

One large painting depicted a pretty gruesome battle between gnolls and orcs. The gnolls looked feral in nature, unlike Gahenna who was always so proper that people often forgot her lineage. They littered the ground as the orcs took complete hold of their land and destroyed their army. She gulped hard. She knew the history of her race, and what battles they often got into because of their typically frightening and predator-like nature, but she'd never seen it illustrated. She wondered if it was on display because the captain had something against gnolls personally and wanted to be happily reminded of the bloodshed on a daily basis.

Willow and Drew had their interest piqued by some old and dented pieces of armor. They had scorch marks and scratches all over. "Looks like somebody didn't do so hot in battle." Drew said quietly to the elf, lifting up what was left of a metal glove and tossing it up and down with one hand. Willow caught it in the air and put it back where it belonged.

Max reached for a piece of silk that hung on the wall. The details and stitching were quite beautiful. It looked like the crest of a rich and powerful family, possibly hundreds of years before his time. He gently rubbed the soft material between his fingers, careful not to damage it with the oils from his skin. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the symbol of the Shortengard clan?" He asked Henry who was a few steps ahead of him.

"Aye, it is." Henry confirmed without ever looking back. "The Cap'n docked a few hundred years ago and traded it from Magdiana Shortengard, the widow of the famous gnome blacksmith. He forged almost ev'ry sword an' shield that was used in war all those years ago."

 _"A few HUNDRED years ago...So Felix's father must have the Moth creature genes"_ Max thought to himself. He suddenly got inexplicably nervous and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

Henry turned to Felix who was walking beside him and nudged her lightly on the arm. "Smart kid, that half elf. Your father will be impressed that yer hangin' out with someone so brainy with a taste for history."

She smiled.

...

After a few more minutes of walking and repeatedly stopping to look at the expensive artwork along the walls, they reached a large wooden door. It seemed to be much bigger than the actual hallway it was part of. Henry grunted and used all of the strength he had in his old body to push it open. The group stepped in. It was actually a pretty small room, but as lavishly decorated as the rest of the place. Layers of bear and wolf skin rugs were scattered all over the room, and were a perfect place to lay down and relax in front of the huge fire place. The fire place was already lit, and just above it was a portrait painting. A man decked out in all the trappings of a wealthy ship captain. He was handsome. Incredibly handsome, in fact. His eyes and smile were absolutely hypnotizing, and the majority of the bottom of his face was covered in a full and long black beard. Next to the man, stood an equally lovely woman. Short auburn hair, and the finest jewelry hung from her ears and neck. She was looking down blissfully at the small child she held in her arms. A tiny green girl, with short pink curls and deep black eyes. To the left of the painting was a closed red curtain that was the entrance to another room.

"Sir! Yer daughter is home!" Henry called, a little out of breath from pushing the door.

A few seconds of silence passed, then the red curtain was opened so quickly it almost ripped it clean off the hooks it hung from. Out stepped the man from the painting. He was just as young and handsome as he was depicted. Even after all these years that had passed. He was incredibly tall, and each step he took toward them made the floor shake slightly. He nearly had to duck under the doorframe he stepped out of. "My daughter is returned." He said with next to no emotion in his voice. He looked at Felix, held his arms out toward her and smiled wide, "Come, little one. Your father has missed you."

All of the excitement Felix had felt up until that moment poured out like a stream down her cheeks as she ran into the arms of the gruff and slightly intimidating man. "Father!" She cried, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. The man let out a booming laugh of joy as he picked the girl clean off the ground and spun her around a few times.

"Is joyous occasion, indeed!" He cheered, still holding Felix as tight as he could without hurting her. Willow felt some tears coming on as she watched the reunion between estranged father and daughter. Gahenna gently threw a comforting arm around her and smiled.

He placed her down with an arm still wrapped around her shoulder. "I am Captain of ship." He started, his voice incredibly deep and powerful. "My name is Bones. Please, visitors, make yourself at home. We shall meet properly at dinner tonight." He looked down at Felix with a warm smile only a father could give his daughter. "Mama has been working hard in kitchen making delicious meal for my little one. She will be happy to see you home safe." He turned to the rest and signaled for them to huddle closer. He took his arm off Felix and put one on Max's shoulder, and the other on Gahenna's, with Drew and Willow nestled comfortably between the two. "Thank you for keeping my Felix safe. I am very lucky she has friends like you." He said softly, panning his eyes across the faces of the four before him.

"Of course, Captain." Willow was the only one that spoke up. "Thank you for stopping to collect us on your voyage."

Bones smiled and removed his heavy hands from the travelers. He turned back to Felix one more time. "I must go prepare for festivities. Show your companions where they will sleep. I will fetch you when dinner is ready." He gave the moth girl a small kiss on the forehead before exiting out of the giant wooden door they entered from. Henry followed behind to take mental notes of all that needed to be done.

They all stood there for a moment. Drew pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Felix, allowing her to wipe off what remained of the happy tears that still stained her face. He looked back up at the giant painting above the fireplace. Bones and his wife holding a green child. The similarities couldn't have been farther apart. "So," Drew began, looking down at his feet "Bones is your father?"

"Uh huh" Felix replied, handing him back the handkerchief.

He snatched it from her and cocked his eyebrow in doubt, "your REAL father?" He asked a little more aggressively.

"Drew, back off." Max snapped, having been mostly silent this whole time.

"Are you kidding me, Maximillian?" Drew raised up his hands defensively, "It's a valid question. They look nothing alike they probably aren't even the same race."

Felix smiled slightly and shook her head. "We aren't. He's an Aasimar, and my Mama is human. He adopted me." She looked back up at the painting. "My birth mother was a poor human beggar. She birthed me and couldn't take care of me. She traded me to Bones for some gold an silks and enough food to last at least a year. He and Mama have taken care of me ever since."

" _Well, Aasimar would explain why he's hundreds of years old and doesn't look a day over 30."_ Max thought to himself.

"So you don't know your birth parents?" Gahenna asked, sympathy laced in her voice. Felix shook her head again. She didn't need sympathy. Bones and Mama provided her with all the parental love she could have ever wanted.

"Sometimes I like to think he was a handsome moth prince who fell in love with a human woman. When she was pregnant, he unfortunately passed and as much as she loved me, she couldn't give me the life she wanted me to have. So she gave me to someone who could. I think she really wanted me and misses me." Felix said, her voice trailing off just a bit as nausea and doubt built up in her gut. She knew full well that a human beggar woman bearing the child of a non human entity and desperately selling her had...other implications.

Max sensed the uneasiness in her, and quickly changed the subject. "Hey, how about a tour, Felix?" Felix snapped out of her unhappy thoughts. "This place is huge. I'd like to see as much as I can in the time we are here." Felix appreciated the effort, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay everyone. We can start with your bunks. Jonah dropped everything off there already." She lead the crew out of the room and with Gahenna's help, shut the massive door behind her.

...

The ship really didn't look _this_ big from the outside. They had gone through a small hatch that had hallway after hallway, room after room of so many different bunks, and washrooms and lounges. Enough for the whole crew and then some. The bunks were plain, all in the same cream colored sheets and pillows. The walls in every room were the same mahogany as the outside of the ship, but some of the crew men had taken it upon themselves to decorate with chalks and paints. Felix rounded a corner and reached a small room. It was the only room on this side, so anyone in here wouldn't have to worry about loud crewmen and running feet going by every few minutes. "This is where you guys will sleep." She turned the handle and opened the door to a small bunk room. Really similar to the others they passed, only there were more luxurious and colorful sheets and blankets layed across each one. The beds were stacked two pairs, one on top of the other. Someone had placed a vase of freshly cut daisies in the corner of the room to give it more of a welcoming vibe.

"Men on this side!" Drew exclaimed excitedly, hurling himself on the top bunk closest to the window.

Jonah had already neatly piled their belongings in the corner, so Max and Willow started to unpack. "We'll have to thank the Captain again for such hospitality." Max said, pulling out some clean linens and clothing and laying them on the bottom bunk below Drew. He rummaged through his bag again and pulled out a few spell books. He turned to Felix and smirked. "Should we show him what you've been learning? I think he'd be impressed." He stacked the books and handed them to Felix, who held them close to her chest, much like that other book that meant so much to her.

"I think so too. Especially when he learns who you are, Master."

Max looked at her quizically. "Does your father know of my family?"

Felix shrugged. "I don't know if he does personally, but he's been all over. He knows parts of this world that many can only dream of knowing." She approached Max and gently clasped his hand in between her own. She looked at him with eyes so full of dedication and adoration that Max couldn't help but feel his face and ears get hot. "If anything, he'll appreciate that I finally got to meet and learn under my hero."

"H-hero?" His face must have been beet red at this point. He pulled his hand away swiftly and collected himself. "I'm glad you think highly of me, but I am no hero. Not yet, at least."

The others watched this awkwardly cute exchange and smiled at each other.

Felix, completely oblivious to the feelings she just stirred up, turned and head toward the door. "I'll be back! I have to go see Mama. Please, get settled in." She happily skipped out the room and disappeared down the hall. Willow and Gahenna chuckled to themselves and looked at Max, whose face immediately turned red hot again.

Drew smiled as he lounged on the top bunk and spoke out in a sweet sing-song voice "You can't stick your long sword in that sheath, Max. Captain Daddy will have your head."

"I don't want to stick my anything in anyone." Max answered gruffly, looking down at the sheathed sword at his side. What a euphemism.


	2. Reunion

**A/N: Henry, Jonah, Benny and Felix are my creations. All other characters belong to friends involved.**

...

Felix had a hard time navigating through the new and unfamiliar territory. This ship was much bigger than her father's old one, and incredibly confusing to find her way. The hallways went on for what seemed like forever. She turned a new corner and started hearing loud clanging and yelling that she hadn't heard yet, and figured she was on the right track toward the kitchen. She reached a large swing door at the end of the hallway and peered inside. There was a lot of smoke in the air, but Felix could vaguely make out the figures of several young crew men running around frantically. She couldn't hear anything over the metal clang of pots falling and the indistinct shouting of angry men. Quietly, she opened the door and slipped in. She was careful not to run into anyone as they ran ragged in a zig-zag through the busy kitchen.

"Hey Felix!" and "Hi, girlie, nice to see you!" were a few of the greetings she received from the men. She waved back politely, and kept walking through, hoping she would find her mother preparing for dinner like her father had said.

"You sorry lugs better not burn a thing, you hear?" A loud voice boomed over the clamored crew men. Felix recognized the voice and accent immediately as her mother, and found her standing by the back stove. She was stirring and mixing ingredients in a large pot without even looking at it. Instead she just watched her fellow chefs running around, making sure they didn't mess anything up. She was on the shorter side, with incredibly short auburn hair, and pale just like her husband. Her small stature didn't seem to stop her from dominating the kitchen workers, however. "I 'aven't seen me daughter in 4 long years, an' you idiots will not ruin it for me."

With a childish skip in her step, Felix made her way over to her mother. "Mama!"

The woman was startled for a second before her eyes met with the green girl. She studied her up and down for a second before dropping her spoon and leaping toward her estranged child. "Oh, my baby girl is home!" She cried, her voice still loud and taking over the entire room. She pulled Felix in to an impossibly tight embrace, and lifted of clean off the ground. Felix started to cry just as she had with her reunion with her father, as she held her mother close and caught a whiff of her hair. It smelled of the same lilac soap she had always used, and brought her back to a happy place of nostalgia. The woman pulled away from Felix, and held her arms out, making sure she was able to see every inch of her. "Oh my dearie, you look as lovely as the last I saw ye. You look healthy." She joked, patting playfully on her slightly rolled belly.

"Mama, stop." Felix giggled, with an embarrassed blush forming over her face.

"Nonsense, child! I'm glad yer eatin'! I'm so happy to have ye home, I have a whole dinner planned!"

Felix's mother was always on the more excitable side, especially when it came to her child. Her sentences fused together often sounding like one long word. It was how she remembered her and glad to see that she hadn't really changed, on the inside or out. "Mama," she began, cutting the the woman off her ecstatic rambling. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

With a scoff, she declined and cupped Felix's cheeks in her hands. "No my love, ye just relax. I don want ya to have to lift a finger on yer own dinner."

Felix shook her head and smiled. She should have known better than that. She hoisted herself up on the marble counter directly behind where her mother was working and sat with her legs crossed so not to be in the way of any drawers she might have needed to get into hastily. She watched as her mother started breathing rather difficultly while thumbing through cook books and trying to hastily find the right ingredients. "Please, don't stress too hard over this. My friends and I are not picky, we just appreciate your hospitality." Her mother wasn't quite as young as she once was, but she would never tell her that.

"Miss Anya! Miss Anya!" A kitchen crew man ran by holding a large fruity pie and showed it to Felix's mother. "I found the blackberries for the pie! Doesn't it look delicious?"

The poor man barely had his sentence out before Anya slapped the pie to the ground and it splattered all over the floor. "Aye, Felix is allergic to blackberries! Are you tryin' to kill my only child her first night back?" The man fumbled back and ran off.

"Mama, I'm not allergic to blackberries..." Felix explained, confused.

Anya grew a wicked smile across her face "I know, lovely. But Toddy there has been bein' cocky as hell with his cookin' abilities and I had to let him know what I thought of that." She gestured in the direction of man that she had just sent off with his tail between his legs. Felix couldn't help but laugh. Anya turned to Felix and stopped stirring for a moment. "Okay, love you have ta go. I don' want ye to see this til after I'm done slavin.'" Felix sighed and jumped off the counter, she gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek before starting out towards the door. "Aye, Felix." her mother called after her, "There's another surprise I have for you tonight."

"I hope it's that roast I like." She gave her mother a departing nod before exiting out of the kitchen and disappearing out into the hallway.

Anya looked up at where she had been standing and chuckled softly, continuing her cooking, "you'll see."

...

"You're telling me you don't think of Felix that way at all?" Drew pried, a baffled smile spread across his face.

Max ignored him and kept tidying up his area, going over things more than once so he looked busy and Drew would hopefully leave him alone. Willow and Gahenna had gone out to walk around and explore, leaving just the two of them in the room alone. Drew still lay on the top bunk, and when his questions weren't met with answers he started getting irritated. "Maxi, I'm talking to you."

"I know," Max spat through his teeth like poison.

"Just answer me."

Nothing again. Drew jumped from the top bunk and placed his foot up on Max's clean and folded clothing. He was met with the piercing glare of the half elf. "What pretty blue eyes you have," Drew cooed sarcastically. He must have been incredibly bored or had some kind of death wish. In a swift motion, Max grabbed his clothing and tore it out from underneath the bard like a tablecloth.

"Seriously, just talk to me." Drew dropped his outwardly aggressive demeanor and actually seemed genuine for a change. "I really feel like you don't trust me when I've never done anything to deserve that opinion from you."

Max thought for a minute and realized Drew was right. Despite his attitude and pretty vicious comments he had a tendency of making, we has a worthy companion and he'd kept Max and the rest safe from harm a multitude of times during their adventures. Even being the ladies man he was, he still put the mission ahead of him and never let himself lose focus on what he needed to do.

"Drew, I've trusted you with my life over a dozen times. That isn't the issue." Max relaxed a bit and actually started to kind of feel bad. He looked down at the floor trying to find the correct words, "I just don't care to have conversations like this. It's how rumors spread and friendships become uncomfortable."

Drew cocked an eyebrow and smirked. He moved a lock of his blond hair out of his eye and tucked it behind his ear. "So you're admitting it?"

Max gave a small groan of annoyance, then placed the clothes he snatched from Drew back neatly on his bunk. "Felix is my student. The only one I've ever had." He didn't feel the need to explain himself further. He'd hoped Drew was smart enough to put the pieces together.

"And you're worried she won't want to learn under you if she catches even the slightest inkling of anything more?"

"Exactly."

Hoping this incredibly uncomfortable conversation was finally over, Max sat down on his bunk and rested his elbows on his knees.

"But-" Drew began again suddenly, causing Max to jump from his skin. The bard slithered next to him and put his arm around his shoulder, "what if she was all for it?"

"What are you talking about?" Max was getting aggravated.

"You know...you're the teacher...she's the student..." Drew began slowly, almost spelling out his thoughts. Max just looked at him and shrugged. "Maybe, if she was into you, you could reward her after every lesson?" He stared at Max with a hopeful grin only to be met with an almost stupid gaze.

"How do you let Felix know she's done a good job, Maxi?" He asked.

Max was still almost painfully confused by what Drew was trying to hint at, but he continued to play along. "I tell her 'good job' and I'll let her borrow a book, or I'll help her buy some kind of homemade pastry at the next inn we stop at." He thought for a minute about the last time he did that. They had stopped at an inn and the owner's wife was a world class baker. She made a large bun covered in cinnamon and sweet caramel cream. Felix wanted it so badly, and she was almost brought to tears when Max showed up in the girls bunk room later that night with the last one in hand. She loved her sweets almost as much as she loved reading.

"Okay, but what if **you** were the pastry?" Drew asked, ending his train of thought.

"These little hints are getting under my skin, Drew." His gaze sharpened.

Drew cracked his neck and sighed heavily, almost preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Max," he placed both hands firmly on the half elf shoulder and looked deeply into his icy blue eyes. His expression was stern and serious. "You are living the ultimate student-teacher fantasy. You could teach her what you have to, then bend her over a desk and have your way when she does a particularly good job."

His boldness was greeted with a swift elbow to the gut.

"You're deranged!" Max yelled, rising from the bed. He turned and watched Drew roughly try and catch his breath after the wind had been knocked out of him. "Let's get something straight here," Max began, lowering himself to eye level with Drew and grabbing him lightly by the collar of his shirt, " _hypothetically_ , if I did have feelings for Felix, I think I'd respect her a little more than to just bend her over a table."

"Fine, forget I said anything." Drew had finally somewhat caught his breath, but was only able to choke out a response. His hand was still draped across his stomach.

"That's usually what I try to do when I talk to you anyway."

"But, Max, I'm gonna be serious here." Drew started up again, coaxing Max to come sit next to him again. The half elf begrudgingly obliged and made a place for himself on the bed again. "That girl respects you. As a person and the skill you possess," he placed a hand firmly on Max's shoulder and didn't continue his thought until Max turned and made eye contact with him. "If you have any unsavory thoughts that could jeopardize your current status with her, you will completely destroy her." A solemn look took over his face. It was unusual for the goofball bard to be so stern about something.

Max raised an eyebrow, and peeled Drew's hand off his shoulder. "A bit over dramatic, don't you think?"

Drew just shook his head silently. Max sighed and thought for a minute. Yet again, Drew was right, and he knew it. Felix was too engrossed and obsessed with learning basic magic and fighting skills that if anything had happened between them that made that impossible, it would be devastating. All the hard work she had put in these last few months, the obvious muscle she was building, and the fact that she was able to do something that made her wake up every morning knowing that she was possibly making her father proud of her. Everyone knew that it was all the girl ever wanted in life.

"So, can you honestly tell me you can continue to teach her fairly and not let feelings interfere?" Drew finally asked after several long and uncomfortable moments of silence.

Max let out a small sigh and turned to Drew with a forced smile. His eyes hung low and he looked defeated. "I don't love her, Drew. I swear. She is just a student."

"Fair enough." Drew had finally had enough of arguing and let it go. The room that had previously been filled with chatter of bickering friends suddenly grew uncomfortably still and silent. He looked back down at Max, who still sat perfectly still. He was almost soaking in the mood of the room and looked down at the floor. His eyes had lowered and regret and a hint of sadness had taken over his face. Drew sighed wearily and placed a firm hand on Max's shoulder again. He felt a nauseating twinge in the pit of his stomach from forcing Max to talk about something he clearly didn't want to talk about. "I won't say anything. To Felix, I mean."

"Please." Max responded, never taking his eyes off the ground. After a moment Max shrugged Drew's hand off of him and stood up again. "Let me help you unpack." Drew watched as Max made his way over to the other side of the room where everyone else's bags had been thrown, still unopened. Without another word, he stood up and helped and tried so hard to ignore the guilt he felt burning in the back of his head.

...

The hallways were almost completely quiet, save for some soft girlish giggling and the quick pitter patter of bare feet running along the wood floor. Willow and Gahenna had left Max and Drew alone to finish their argument and decided to explore the rest of the ship before they were called to dinner. During the beginning of the walk Gahenna pointed out that the floor was incredibly smooth and slippery, which resulted in Willow discarding her shoes and sliding around through the empty hallways.

"Careful!" The gnoll hollered as Willow slid by her, laughing wildly. She stopped suddenly and almost lost her footing, but the smile didn't leave her face.

"It's fun, though! Try it." She ran back and grabbed Gahenna by her rather large, paw-like hands and darted backwards, still holding her.

"Ah-wait," before Gahenna could even finish her word, Willow stepped to the side and tossed her down the hall, sending her sliding about a foot. Her padded feet and claws stopped her from moving very far. She looked back at the elf kind of embarrassed only to be greeted with a warm smile.

"Oops, guess not." Willow chuckled.

"We should probably stop before I scratch the floor, or something." Willow shrugged in playful annoyance and grabbed Gahenna by her paws again.

"This ship is huge," she changed the subject and started down the hall again in a normal walking speed. "We should see as much as we can while we're here."

Gahenna nodded and followed after her. They took a left when they reached the end of the corridor and bounded up a small flight of stairs they hadn't seen before. It immediately led to the only door on the floor. It was large and decorated, much like the door to the Captains lounging quarters they arrived at earlier. Willow gently placed her hand on it, and traced her fingers down the designs. Some golden carved spirals and geometric shapes covered the outside. "I wonder where this goes..." Willow spoke quietly to herself, putting more pressure on the door in an attempt to open it.

"You should knock, Willow." Gahenna said, watching the elf struggle to push the door.

Without a reply, Willow mustered almost all her strength and pried the door open slightly. Just enough for her to and Gahenna to slip in. She was proud of her feat, and smiled warmly, nearly gasping for air as she peered through the opening. "Well," she placed a hand over her heart, trying to catch her breath. "If someone was in here, they would have made themselves known by now." She offered the gnoll a playful wink before slipping in through the crack in the door and disappearing.

Gahenna immediately followed after her out of concern. She left the door ajar, and found Willow eyeing every corner of the room they had entered. It was clearly someones bedroom. A large bed sat in the center of the room with more colorful pillows than anyone really needed scattered across it, and covered in a beautiful satin blanket. It was big enough to fit their entire small party and then some. The floor was decorated with various animal skin rugs and potted plants along the corners at the base of the dark maroon walls. The walls themselves were almost completely bare save for another large portrait much like the one they saw before when they met the captain, only it seemed to jump ahead about 13 years. The captain looked the same, as did his wife, but Felix had apparently changed quite a bit in the four years she had been gone.

She was quite a bit thinner, but still a wide frame, and her hair was cut just at her jawline, with sweet gentle waves throughout it.

"Felix looks really nice with short hair." Willow stated, admiring the painting. She stepped back and looked around the room one more time. "I think we've found the Captain's bedroom, Gahenna."

Gahenna nodded wordlessly and scoped the edges of the room. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been somewhere so lovely and wonderfully decorated. She came across a navy blue curtain and pulled it back to reveal a closet. Lots of dresses and shoes were stacked high and color coordinated. She deduced they must have belonged to the captains wife. Beside the clothing was a solid oak bureau, with glass on the front so you could visibly see all the wonderful jewelry that hung neatly inside.

However, it was what sat on top of the bureau that caught her attention. A vase roughly half the size of her gnoll body filled with the most beautiful and colorful array of flowers she had ever seen. In all her travels through all the most gorgeous hilltops and fields, she had never seen anything close. Long petal, short petal, even some unusual colored roses filled every bit of it all the way to the top. There were colors she weren't even aware were part of the spectrum, they were so bright and new. "Willow, come see these..."

Willow drew back the curtain and her eyes were immediately drawn to the bouquet before her. She slowly approached it, almost as if she was afraid it would jump away from her at any sudden movement. "W-what are these?" She gently reached up and touched a long periwinkle petal between her thumb and finger.

"Indigenous plants to Knos Fay Island. Very beautiful." A deep, loud voice spoke from behind them.

Both girls nearly jumped out of their skin and turned to see Bones standing in the doorway of the curtain, arms folded across his chest. "I do not remember giving young girls permission into my sleeping quarters."

"I...sorry." Willow spoke up, hands folded in front of her and looking down at the floor solemnly. "We were just exploring."

Bones shrugged and quickly scanned across his bedroom and the closet to see if everything was still in place. "Since nothing is stolen, is alright." He answered with a smile. Willow and Gahenna felt a weight being lifted off their shoulders. Bones took a few steps forward and stood next to the large potted plant, "You like these flowers, yes?"

Both girls nodded.

"Captain, you said they are from Knos Fay Island? I haven't heard of that place in any of my readings or travels..." Gahenna spoke up softly, almost as if she was afraid of offending the Captain by implying such a place might not even exist.

"Of course not, little gnoll." Bones answered with a hearty laugh. "Is almost completely uninhabited. Anya and I came across it by mistake. Less than 5 miles wide and only about 40 humans live there. Is all the way on the western coast" Gahenna nodded and thought about how she would have to do some extensive research trying to learn about this place.

He looked up at the vase, then back down at the two girls. "The best thing besides their radiant beauty is that they take very long time to wilt." He rubbed a petal softly between his thumb and finger just as Willow has earlier. "Even outside of water and sunlight they take almost whole year to wither away." He smiled and picked up a large portion of the bouquet in his fist, and put it out in front of him. "Take some. Is small token for taking care of my Felix."

They were baffled, but of course accepted. "Thank you so much, Captain!" Willow cried out cheerfully as she gathered the whole bunch in her arms. Bones reached up and shifted the remaining flowers around to cover any negative space that was made. He said nothing in reply, but gave them a heart melting smile.

"Enjoy them." With that, he politely asked them to leave the room and sent them bounding down the halls again.

...

Jonah sat quietly in the center of the juncture between the main hall, and the entrance to the guest room the group was staying, sketching on a piece of parchment and a stick of charcoal he got from Bones' office. His hands flowed freely across the surface, and his mind wandered. He didn't even notice the footsteps coming up beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Jonah jumped slightly to see Felix coming back from visiting her mother.

"I-ah, sorry. "Jonah answered, putting his piece of charcoal down on the floor beside him. "Only the guest bunk room is in this hall so I come here to be alone. It's always quiet." He had forgotten that people were staying in that room now, even if Max and Drew's earlier argument could be clearly heard if he had arrived a few minutes earlier. Felix smiled and sat down beside him, she reached a hand out to him and eyed the piece he was sketching out.

"Can I?" She asked so sweetly, Jonah couldn't say no. He reluctantly handed her the parchment and looked away in embarrassment.

"It's not very good." He murmured under his breath, face turning hot and pink.

It was a lovely, albeit unfinished, sketch of Willow. Her hair flying every which way and a darling smile spread across her face. He had remembered the brightness of her eyes, and it even shone through the all black sketching. "Jonah, this is wonderful." Felix chirped happily. "I never knew you liked to draw."

"I discovered it recently, I guess." He answered, rubbing his hand against the back of his head.

"You should show her." Felix suggested, winking devilishly at the idea.

"No way, she'll think I'm creepy." He sputtered, desperately grasping at the drawing that Felix held out of his reach.

"She'll appreciate it, I think." Felix handed the drawing back and ruffled his hair playfully.

A few moments of silence passed before Jonah released a slight chuckle and looked up at the ceiling. "She's beautiful, huh?"

Felix studied the small smile that was tugging ever so slightly at the corners of his mouth and the sparkle that took over his eyes. At that moment, the pounding of bare feet and claws came from around the corner, as Felix and Gahenna ran by with their arms full of colorful flowers. Willow stopped right in front of the pair sitting before her, and she struggled to catch her breath before she could say anything. Felix recognized the bouquet in her arms immediately.

"Did you get those from my parents room?" She asked.

Gahenna nodded, "don't worry, he gave them to us."

Willow looked down at Jonah. His eyes met her and she saw a faint sparkle of gold mixed in with the brown. She looked in her arms and saw the only yellow flower she managed to take. She plucked it out and extended her hand out to him, offering it. "Here, Jonah." He looked at her in awe, and slowly grabbed the flower from her. "It sort of matches your eyes, yeah?"

He blushed and nodded, then quickly took the drawing of her and slid it behind his back before she could look down and see it.

"What are you going to do with them?" Felix asked, bringing the subject back.

"Willow is showing me how she makes flower jewelry and crowns." Gahenna answered, beaming. She was happy to have a friend to teach her some girlish fun.

The girls bounded around the corner and disappeared into the guest room. Jonah released a sigh of releif and pulled the drawing out from behind him. He straighted it out a little and admired it. Felix got up and brushed her skirt down to even it out from sitting. "I still think you should _at least_ talk to her, Jonah." Felix eyed him seriously and waited for a reply. The boy only nodded solemnly in response.

She head for the door of the bunk room and turned around to face him again before entering. "You never know what can happen." She offered a playful wink before following the rest of her friends into their shared room.

Jonah said nothing, and just packed up his work and head back to his room, trying to think of where he could hide his art supplies to keep from being the subject of any bullying from the crewmen.

...

"Come ooooon, Drew! Pleaaase!" Willow playfully begged as she tried to force a handmade lei around the bards neck.

Drew lay on the bed, arms out trying to fight her off. "No way, I'm not giving in to your feminine crap." he looked at the bright pink chain of flowers that Willow spent the better part of 30 minutes trying to make. She clearly made it just to spite him.

Felix and Gahenna sat in the center of the floor, flowers strewn every which way and already made jewelry in a neat pile before them. Gahenna struggled to tied the small stems together between her large appendages. She grunted in frustration as she continued to bend and break the delicate flowers every time she attempted to make something. Willow heard her from behind her, and stopped pestering Drew long enough to ask her if she wanted help. Gahenna nodded and felt sort of embarrassed not being able to do something so simple as tie a string of flowers together. Willow sat back beside her and demonstrated how to loop everything together for her. Drew took the lei and tossed it back at the back of Willow's head, skimming by her.

Max lay sat in the corner of the room, dazed and staring off into space. He enjoyed the fruity and floral scent the flowers had filled the room with. He snapped out of his little daydream when he saw Felix crawling over to him, a short string of flowers in hand. It was about six inches long, and made entirely of different shades of blue and cream colors. She grabbed his sheathed sword that he had propped up on the wall beside him. She strung the flowers through a leather belt on the top of the sheath, and tied it tightly. "It matches." She cooed in a sing song voice, as she admired her floral arrangement she made him. Gleefully, she pushed his sword into his arms, asking for some kind of response.

"That's cute. Thank you." He laughed quietly, and pat the top of her head in approval.

"Ah, Felix. I did it!" Gahenna held up a sloppily made crown she had been working at with her own two hands. She was obviously incredibly proud of it, and the girls offered a childish applause in return.

"Yay, you tied plants together." Drew mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

He was ignored as Willow and Felix fastened some pins and and clips to the flower ring and secured it to the fur around the top of Gahenna's head, circling around her pointed ears.

Breaking the joyous mood, a knock suddenly sounded at the door. Felix jumped up and skipped to the door before anyone else could. She opened to find Henry standing on the other side of the doorway. "Dinner is almost ready, kiddo." He was wiping some dirt off his hands with a rag he kept in his pants pocket. "Cap'n wants me to start gatherin' everyone to grab seats."

"Thank you, Henry. We'll head out in a few minutes." She answered.

"The new mess hall is all the way at the east end of the ship. Third door on yer right, ya can't miss it." With that, he gave a gentlemanly bow and shut the door behind him. Felix turned to see everyone starting to clean up their mess and get ready.

"Good, I'm starving." Drew yawned out and stretched.

Felix felt a warm feeling completely engulf her and she became more and more excited to spend some time with her parents and have a hot meal made by her mother again. She rallied everyone to get ready as fast as she could and hurried them out the door.

...

After some intense searching and teamwork, they finally found the hall that lead down to the mess hall. When they reached that third door on the right as Henry had said, the smell of fresh and delicious hot food completely took over their nostrils. Everyone quickly felt their mouths begin to water. Felix pushed the door open to find that the hall had been decorated from floor to ceiling. Cream table cloths and nice new ceramics and silver were set out nicely at each and every spot. There was room for at least one hundred people to sit and eat. It was spread out between five long tables and one shorter, round one at the head of the room. Ribbon streamers hung from the ceiling and tall candle sticks were lit for effect.

"Wow, what a set up." Drew stated, actually impressed by the hard work the men had done.

Felix's eyes lit up at the sight of everything. She was made emotional realizing that it was all done for her. She glanced over to see some of the food set up in a buffet style across another long table at the back of the room.

"Like it?" A chipper voice spoke up from beside them. Anya walked up let her eyes circle around the room, taking in all the work she had done before sighing contently.

"Oh, mama it's wonderful." Felix pulled her mother in to a tight embrace. She turned to face her companions, draping her arm around her mother's shoulder. "Everyone, this is my mama."

"Call me Miss Anya, dears." She answered, extending a hand out to each of the party members in front of her. They all shook her hand and gave pleasant introductions. She went back to Felix and roughly cupped her cheeks between her hands. "Please, you are the guests of honor here tonight. Sit with your father and I at the head table." She gestured to the round table at the head of the room. "Your surprise I promised you earlier is coming."

Felix stood happily and imagined that her mother most likely made her a sweet dessert she liked a lot, or maybe bought her a new skirt in her travels. She gathered everyone together and sat down. That's when Max noticed a makeshift stage with a stool and sound amplifier was set up right in front of the, just mere feet away. He assumed it to be some form of harmless entertainment and nothing more.

...

Dinner had officially started, and the hall was bustling full of loud crewmen. Some Felix remembered growing up, and some she had never met. Meant to be replacements for those who unfortunately didn't survive the ship hijacking those years ago. She was introduced to them one by one, feeling bad because she knew she could never remember all their names. She sat beside her father, and joked and laughed with him for the majority of the night. The group was specially served by some of the kitchen crew and everything looked and smelled wonderful. They couldn't wait to dig in.

"This looks amazing, Miss Anya." Willow spoke up, digging her knife into the roast set down before her.

"Reminds me of my grandmothers cooking." Drew added in a positive light.

Anya just sat there smiling, soaking up all the feedback.

"You have done well, my love." Bones kissed Anya sweetly on the forehead before taking a huge bite out of his dinner. Felix loved watching her parents interact. They were so different in so many ways and had been through an incredible amount of hardships, but the love between them never faltered. "So, Felix," Bones began, carving into his food again. "What have you been learning in your travels?"

Felix eyed Max until he felt the burn of someone watching him. He looked up at her and offered a nervous smile. "Actually, father, Max here has been teaching me some magic and fighting skills." She gestured to the half elf.

Max nodded. "She's doing well."

Felix stood up a bit to bring her mouth up to her father's ear level. "He's part of the Ashald family." She whispered loudly.

Bones lifted an eyebrow, intrigued. He studied Max for a minute, then pointed his plump finger at him. "Tyresias. Your father, yes?"

Max was a little stunned. He didn't really expect Bones to know who he was. "Yes, sir. He is." He answered.

"I have not personally met him, but I know of him. Is good man. Hard worker." Bones hinted at Max with a smile.

Max nodded and turned his head to the side, displaying a pointed ear in Bones' direction.

"Is funny," Bones began, finishing off his plate of food and gesturing to a passing by crew man to bring him another. "I thought Ashald was human clan, yet you are clearly half elf."

Max reached up by reflex and covered his ear with his hand. "Oh, that." He said, laughing uncomfortably. He shifted in a his seat a little. "Well, my mother-"

"Daddy got bored and had a little romp with some elf chick." Drew rudely interrupted, grinning almost evilly as he stared Max down in his seat.

"Drew!" Gahenna snapped and threw a dinner roll at the bards head.

"I-it's not like that." Max stammered, caught off guard by the outburst. "My father loved my mother." He nervously looked up at Bones to see what his reaction was. Bones just shook his head smiling. He looked down at his daughter who was in a daze staring at Max as he collected himself again.

"So tell me, Max Ashald," He rolled his shoulder to release a loud cracking sound, "you offer to teach my Felix, and ask for no money?"

Max shook his head. "No, sir."

Bones glared daggers at Max, then looked back again at his daughter. He let out a sigh before returning his gaze back to Max and locking eyes with him. "Then what do you get in return?"

Max really felt like his heart had stopped. He swallowed hard, knowing full well what the insinuation was. "N-nothing. I swear on my life, it's nothing like that." He choked out his words. He took a deep breath and tugged at his collar, allowing himself to calm down before continuing. "I have never been able to say I've successfully passed my skill on to another person. All I need is the satisfaction of knowing that I did it, and did it well."

Bones was silent, and kept his intimidating stare on Max, reading him fully. He sensed no dishonesty in his words, and dropped some tension. Everyone else at the table sat there frozen, waiting for him to say something. He looked at Felix again and placed his hand on her shoulders. "This man. He can be trusted, I think."

"O' course he can, love." Anya spoke up, pushing her empty plate out in front of her. "He's a sweet boy with a sweet face. I coulda told ya that when I first saw him." She winked at Max as if to say 'I got this, don't worry.'

Bones took his other hand and draped it around his wife. He looked back at Max, and forced a smile. "I will trust my wife and child for now." He leaned forward, close to Max's face. "But do not prove them wrong."

Max felt the coldest of chills shoot up his spine and blow right out his ears. Bones had let it go and turned his attention to the rest of the group, engaging in much more pleasant conversation with them. Max exhaled loudly and placed a hand over his frantically beating heart. Felix lovingly rubbed a hand along his back in an attempt to calm him down.

Everyone had finished their meals and desserts, and sat back uncomfortably full.

"I think it's time for a nap." Willow said to herself, rubbing her belly in satisfaction.

"Nonsense!" Anya answered, standing up from her seat in a quick spring. "It's time for the surprise."

Felix had been having such a good time talking and having a delicious dinner she had almost completely forgot that her mother had something planned for her. Anya looked over at the little stage that had been set up, then she ran to blow out some of the candle lighting and shift everything to illuminate just the stage and the immediate area around it. Felix looked around confused. She watched as her mother gestured a hand to someone in the hall to come up on stage.

Jonah nervously walked up and clapped repeatedly to get the attention of the room until everyone fell silent. "Uh, hey everyone!" He projected, ignoring the sarcastic catcalls and whistles he was getting from some of the men in the audience. He looked at Felix and smiled, "we have someone here who misses you very much, Felix. He wanted to let you know himself the only way he knows how." A gentle twinkle came to Jonah's eyes as he knew exactly what this surprise would do to the young girl. "Without any further delay, let's welcome our favorite musician," Felix's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, and her heart lept to her throat. "Benjamin Kelly!"

A roaring and overzealous applause broke out throughout the room. Everyone at the table immediately shot their attention to Felix, who sat there with his hands clasped over her mouth. Completely frozen. From the dim lighting of the stage emerged a man. Tall, and incredibly tan from obvious outside work. Curly, chestnut hair covered his head and fell softly at his ears. Muscles threatened to tear through his shirt and he had a guitar slung across his back. He sat on the stool that was provided and without a word, he gave a quick look to Felix and began strumming.

A thick and intoxicating Islander accent poured from his mouth like honey as he sang a sweetly sad song about missing someone he loved. Everyone stared at him, completely captivated by his musical talent. Willow heard soft whimpering, and turned to see Felix sobbing openly into her hands. Tears falling so fast and freely and they dripped on the tablecloth below her. "Who is this guy?" Willow asked lowly, only audible to herself. She looked back to see this guy taring completely lovingly at the moth girl, never taking his eyes off her. His gorgeous smile grew wider and wider when he saw her reaction to him.

The song ended, and applause roared again. Felix stood up slowly and weakly, tears still running down her face. The musician put his guitar down on the ground and stepped off the stage, mere feet from her.

"B-Benny?" She asked in complete disbelief. She reached her hand up and stroked his cheek softly, feeling the warmth of his skin against her hand. He turned his head and kissed her fingers lightly. "Is it really you?"

Everyone watched in utter confusion at the tearful and slightly romantic reunion. Drew looked at Max, who sat there anxiously, his elbow propped up and his hands resting in front of his mouth.

"I made it in the attack, Lulu." He answered, his accent even thicker than when he was singing. "I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"Lulu?" Willow turned to Gahenna and asked quietly. Gahenna laughed a little.

Without another word, Benny bent down and scooped Felix up in his arms, making her legs wrap around his hips and straddle him. He kissed her with a passion so deep and fiery, it caused Max to start shaking his leg almost violently.

A group of men in the back starting hollering and whopping inappropriately at the kiss, causing Felix to break it off and give out an embarrassed giggle. Benny gently rubbed his thumbs under her eyes in an attempt to dry the tears that had fallen. Felix snapped out of her joyous cloud when she realized she was being watched. She turned back to the group to see everyone staring at her, completely baffled. Bones and Anya just smiled, knowing they surprised their daughter with the best gift she could have ever wanted.

"I'm so sorry, everyone." Felix sniffled. "This is Benny."

Benny waved politely at her friends. They all gave small greetings in return. He looked back down at Felix who was still struggling wipe tears away and kissed her on the top of her head.

"And Benny is?" Max quipped up almost rudely, breaking up the moment.

Benny walked toward Max and extended a hand out, asking for him to shake and give a proper greeting. His amber eyes met with Max's and he gave a smile that was somwhere between evil and innocent. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "I'm Benjamin Kelly, and I'm her fiance."

...


	3. Feelings

_"I don't want to see you with another guy_  
 _But the fact is that I may_  
 _That's what all the friends I do not like as much as you say"_

...  
...

Max's hand froze in grip with Benny's. The golden eyes of the human boy glossed over and his hands tightened as the words escaped his lips. Fiance. The word burned in Max's skull like acid, sending a wave of nausea into the pit of his stomach. "And you are?" Benny asked, raising his brow and still smiling. Max snapped out of his thoughts. "Maximillian Ashald."

Benny said nothing and loosened his grip on the half elf.

"So, Benjamin," Willow began, trying to break the tension that had permeated in the area.

"Call me Benny, love." He replied swiftly, flashing a sly smile her way.

Willow was taken aback by his boldness and turned a light shade of pink. "B-Benny, you and Felix are engaged to be married?" She asked.

"He ask for blessing," Bones added in, standing up from his seat to greet Benny with a firm handshake. "but he did not get chance to ask Felix before we were hijacked." Benny confirmed Bones' statement with an astute nod.

"So, for all you know she could have rejected you completely." Max grumbled under his breath, only loud enough for Drew to hear him. Drew elbowed him lightly in the ribs and shushed him.

Felix heard everything and felt her face get warm and her heart threaten to burst straight out of her chest. "You wanted to marry me?" She asked, trembling looked down at her, features softened and eyes fixed. She never could resist the warm amber glow.

"I still do, Lulu." He held both her hands in his, and smiled hopefully. "Five years ago I fell in love with you, and my heart never faltered. I have never taken another lover in the time we were apart. I've waited this whole time just for you." His voice carried sweetly through her ears, and she began shaking at his confession. "Won't you remain here, on the ship with me? Become my wife, Felix."

Her heart raced erratically and she broke out in a cold and clammy sweat. Words had failed her.

"W-wait a second." Willow spoke out of turn again, raising a hand in protest between the two. "She can't, she's helping us fight."

"Yeah, guy, we have places to be." Drew added in, stepping forward. He placed a hand on Felix's shoulder and pulled her from Benny's grasp, pushing her behind him. "You can't just come here with your irresistible smile and sexy accent and whisk her away."

Benny pushed some hair back that had fallen in front of his eyes. "It's worked in the past." He admit.

"She's with us, Benjamin. She's come so far and worked so hard to get to where she is today, and you can't just come in and claim her." Max tightly balled his hands into a fist and approached the islander again.

"Benny," He corrected, a smug smile forming over his lips. "And in the end, isn't it Lulu's choice?"

Max blinked and took a step back. He peered over at Felix, who cradled her cheeks in her hands, staring down at the floor trying to collect herself from the proposal. Benny turned to the back of the room and looked back at Felix while he walked. "I'd like to know your answer before the voyage ends in a few days. I'll be waiting." With that, he disappeared into the crowded mess hall, leaving Felix in a messy heap of emotions.

"What an arrogant..." Max spat out angrily.

"Well, you guys just sort of attacked him for nothing." Gahenna responded, having been silent this whole time. She sighed and reached up, taking the crown of flowers off her head and putting it on the table, deciding she didn't feel quite as festive and cute as she did earlier. Now she was just kind of disappointed and annoyed with her companions. "This man waited four years completely loyally to see the woman he loves, and you guys just told him to leave her alone just because you like her company."

Willow looked down at her feet, and tugged at her braided hair in shame. Max just sighed and ignored the comment.

"I think little Benny caused some hard feelings." Anya spoke up, almost feeling bad about her choice to have him come out and surprise Felix. She looked at her daughter who stood in place, frozen. Her face had turned a vibrant pink and she quivered lightly.

"I can't believe he wants to marry me..." Felix spoke softly to herself, a smile forming over her face no matter how hard she tried to fight it. "I need a minute by myself." She turned to her father, "Father, can you show me where my room is?"

Bones nodded and embraced his daughter lightly, escorting her through the crowd and out into the much more quiet hallway.

...

They had to walk all the way outside the ship, where the stars spun on brightly overhead. The night was cool, and offered a gentle breeze to offset the rather hot days they had been having. Felix hadn't said a word since they left the hall, she was still very much in thought. Bones continued his hold on his daughter and brought her to the very back of the ship where there was a trap door style hatch on the floor. He lifted it up to reveal a short set of stairs leading to another door mere feet away. There were no other rooms next to here, so she was completely alone down there.

"I still think it important for young girl to have privacy." Felix only nodded in thanks.

They stepped down the stairs, and Bones closed the hatch above him before reaching over to the second door. He could sense his daughter was sort of distraught about the sudden proposal that happened earlier, and he did his best to not speak of it. He pulled a key from his pocket to unlock the door. "I kept sealed until you returned," he began, fitting the key in and turning it. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I think you've surprised me enough today." Felix forced out a small chuckle.

Bones turned the key until it clicked and swung the door open. He he his arm out, gesturing Felix to walk ahead of him. She couldn't believe what she saw when she walked it. He managed to make a perfect match of her old room. Everything was in exactly the same spot, like he had memorized every inch of it. The walls were the same dark grey, and the floor was covered in colorful rugs of all shapes and sizes. It completely masked any wood florring underneath. She looked over at her bed. It was still two large mattresses sewn together, with a pile of thin white sheets and more decorative pillows than anyone could ever possibly need thrown all around. Each corner of the room had a mountain of books, all worn and used. Some parts they reached up to the ceiling. The only other piece of furniture was a dresser that held what little clothing she actually owned, and a display of some incense she would always buy from small market stands when they would stop to trade.

She was so moved, she almost completely forgot about her episode with Benny. "H-how did you replicate all this?" She asked her father happily, spinning around the room a few times to check every bit of it.

"I saved what I could from before, but some of it I had to purchase in my travels." He pointed to one of the many towers of books, "I save all your books though. None were taken or destroyed."

Felix ran up to a pile and saw that they were indeed all her old books. Some faded lettering in the exact same spot and the pages were still dog-eared exactly where she had left them. "Thank you, father. This must have taken you quite some time." She stated softly, running her fingers across the worn edges of her book collection.

Bones just nodded. "Jonah brought bags in here earlier. They are next to your bed." He watched Felix as she silently shifted to the other side of the room and sat down roughly on her bed with a tired sigh. "Do not worry about dinner, I will clean up. You need rest, you have very eventful day." Felix just nodded in agreement and let out a small smile. Bones shuffled over and gave his child a kiss on the forehead. "Think, and make choice best for you, my daughter."

"I know." She responded weakly.

"Have a good night. I will entertain companions until morning." With that, Bones shut the door behind him and walked back up to the main part of the ship. When Felix could no longer hear her fathers footsteps, she flopped down and stretched across her bed, letting out a loud and aggravated groan.

She hadn't thought about Benny in a while, if she was being completely honest. He was absolutely the love of her life those years ago, and she was beyond devastated when she thought he died in the attack. She tried hard to forget about him and never spoke of him, hoping it would make things easier. It did. However, seeing him again and having it feel like they were never apart brought back the same wonderful discomfort of butterflies that she used to feel when she was around him. She grabbed her head in her hands and rocked back and forth lightly. "What do I do?"

Knowing she wouldn't receive an answer from thin air, she just rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, letting the gentle crashing of waves outside lull her into a light and uncomfortable sleep.

...

"The _nerve_ of that guy, calling himself her fiance!" Max shouted, angrily pacing back and forth in the bunk room. The group had returned to bed after helping clean up what they could from dinner. Bones had returned to the mess hall to let them know that Felix wasn't going to be returning to dinner, and that she needed the night to herself to think things over in peace and quiet.

"Why do you care, Max?" Willow rolled her eyes, the annoyance in her voice becoming more obvious. Gahenna sat behind her, brushing her incredibly long hair out of it's braid as it snaked across the floor.

"I can't stand arrogance like that. He thinks he can just have her when he wants after he abandoned her for all that time?" Willow didn't seem moved by his explanation.

"Okay, first of all," Drew began, sitting up from the bunk he'd been laying on. All efforts of sleep were out the window if Max insisted on going on like this. "He didn't abandon her, he was literally kidnapped with no way of reaching her." He jumped down from the bed with a loud thump and made his way across the floor to Max. "Second of all, it's none of our business what he does. We don't even know the guy." Drew had dug a finger right into the center of Max's chest, pushing him back a little.

Max stepped back and exhaled deeply, collecting himself. "I know, but she's our friend. I don't want to lose her, and I know you guys don't either."

His accusations weren't wrong as the rest of the group nodded silently in agreement.

"It sounds like they were pretty serious. She might very well still be in love with him." Gahenna added in, taking a pin from the floor and tying up a section of Willow's hair.

"Maybe she'll accept." Willow agreed, shrugging.

"And maybe that's for the best." Drew folded his arms across his chest and kept his eyes glued to Max.

"You can't be serious, Drew." Max felt a cold sweat break out across his head at the thought.

Drew pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed, "Look, Max. We all love Felix, and we would like her to continue traveling with us." He confidently placed both hands roughly on the half elf's shoulders, feeling him tense up under his touch. "However, she isn't exactly the toughest one of the bunch. Yes, she's improving day by day, but she wasn't born a fighter. Hell, even Willow over there has some punch under that pretty face."

He ignored the icy chill sent down his spine as Willow scowled at him from across the room.

"Maybe what she needs is to settle down on this ship with a guy who can take care of her." Drew had never been more serious, and he kept his grip tight on Max.

Max was silent. He felt all anger and tension slowly fade, only to be replaced by slight sadness and guilt. He pulled Drew's hands off of him and turned to sit on his bottom bunk without another word. Gahenna finished pinning Willow's hair back in several places to give her a large bun. "Are you okay, Max?" She asked, standing up and shifting her weight so her hair stayed balanced.

He resting his cheek lazily against the back of his hand that he had propped up on his elbow. "You're right," he admit, looking over at Drew.

"I know you're just looking out for her, Max, but you have to let it go." Gahenna stated plainly.

Willow claimed the seat next to Max on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe if you got to know Benny, you might see that he'll be good for her. He seems nice enough, if not a little brazen." She tried to cheer him up by shaking his arm playfully and smiling, but to no avail.

"I...ah, I guess." Max halfheartedly agreed, mostly just wanting to end this conversation.

There suddenly came a rapid knocking at the door.

"Now, who in the hell...?" Drew walked over to the door without finishing his thought and opened it to reveal a very nervous looking Jonah on the other end. "Oh, hey." Drew answered in a much softer tone.

Jonah jumped a little. He forgot that they all shared a room, and he only came to see Willow. Drew answering took him by surprise.

"H-hey." He replied quietly, searching around behind him for Willow. He saw her still leaning on Max and felt his heart skip a beat. "Can I come in?" He asked, looking up at Drew. Drew was confused, but shrugged and stepped aside allowing Jonah in. He made a B-line straight for Willow, who noticed him and immediately sprung her head up from Max's shoulder.

"Hi Jonah." She said sweetly, almost as if she were talking to a child.

He felt his face get warm, and couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry to...bother you." He looked over at Max very quickly before looking back down at his feet. "I wanted to ask you...all of you." He remembered he wasn't alone with her, and projected more so the whole room could hear him. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing, "Captain is hosting free drinks at the pub below deck tonight in celebration. Would you like to join?"

"Free drinks? I'm in!" Drew cheered loudly, not realizing that Jonah really didn't care if he showed up or not.

"I think Max could use a pick-me-up." Gahenna chimed in, standing up off the floor.

Max only groaned in response.

"I think I'll go, too. I'd like to get out a bit." Willow finally replied, smiling warmly at Jonah. He smiled back happily.

"G-great, we should head down then. Benny went to go get Felix to see if she wanted to join as well."

Max raised his eye brow and shot forward out of his slouched position. "I'm going."

...

It was the gentle caress of finger tips across her bare shoulders and the sweet whisper of her name that caused Felix to wake up. She couldn't have been awake for more than a few minutes before she rolled over to see Benny kneeling over above her, touching her sweetly and gazing at her oh so longingly. "You're awake." He cooed in a slight laugh, inching back a bit to allow Felix a minute to wake up and get reacquainted with the world.

"Benny?" She asked, slowly rising and stretching her arms up high. She wiped the sleepy from her eyes and tried to regain focus in them. "Why are you- how did you get in my room?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare key that was slightly different than the one Bones kept around his key ring. He dangled it in front of her and smiled wickedly. "You didn't think I threw this away, did you?"

Felix had completely forgotten she snuck the key off the ship to give to a locksmith they found in a passing village. She had given it to Benny so he could come in to her room late at night when everyone had gone to bed. "Unless you forgot because I didn't wake you up the way I used to." He winked and laughed softly at his bold statement. Felix was startled that he would talk so openly about it after so long, but she vividly remembered the multiple intimate moments they shared as a result of him sneaking into her room at night. She thought about how her father probably wouldn't had given his blessing so quickly if he knew that his daughter was being ravaged on an almost nightly basis by that same man before she was wed. She tucked her hair behind her ears, feeling embarrassed.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" She asked, successfully dodging the comment.

"Your father is having free drinks at the pub tonight. I came to see if you wanted to come." He gave her one of his heart melting smiles and held a hand out to her. She was quiet and fumbled her thumbs in her lap nervously. "It's not to pressure you about my proposal. Honest." His voice was clear and sincere. "I simply would like to catch up with you and talk."

She could sense no ulterior motive and placed her hand gingerly in his, and he clasped his fingers around hers. He leaned down to kiss the back of her hand, "I've missed you."

A hot sensation shot through her at the feeling of his hands and lips against her. She was brought back to those days when all she wanted was to be held by him, and it really just felt so natural to be touched by him again.

"O-okay. Just let me freshen up." She felt a thick lump in her throat as she agreed to go with him.

"It's a date, my love." He teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Benny..."

"I kid, Lulu. I'll meet you outside." He slid his hand from hers and traced down her arm smoothly before sliding off the bed and heading out the door.

Felix stood up and went to the small window she had on the opposite wall of her bed. She patted her hair down in the reflection and fixed any part of her clothing that got disheveled while she slept. She looked at herself long and hard, preparing for her night out. She really didn't know how this night was going to turn out. She might leave that pub completely head over heels in love with him again.

"Here goes nothing." She exhaled deeply, and head out the door, locking it behind her.

...

The walk to the pub was long and silent. Jonah lead the way, with Max following close behind him, nearly breathing down his neck. His mind flashed quickly to the kiss Benny and Felix shared earlier. Her legs wrapped around him, holding him so closely and confidently. It caused another chill of anxiety shoot through his head before shaking the thought out completely.

"We're almost there." Jonah called back in an effort to break the awkward silence. They turned another corner and reached a large door with an obscene amount of noise coming from behind it. Max stepped ahead and pushed the door open in a single movement, and pushed past everyone to get inside. It was another unexpectedly large room, with a long bar across the back wall. The whole room was full of loud and drunk crew men, yelling and laughing and singing and just generally having a good time. Bones stood behind the bar with a large mug in his meaty hands, swigging back drink after drink. He was clearly having the time of his life.

"What a crowd." Gahenna spoke up, trying to project over the calamity in the room.

At that moment, a short stocky man came up with a poorly balanced tray of glasses, half way filled with a thick, dark liquid. "Hey, newbies! Drinks are free tonight!" He held the tray out and waited for everyone to grab a glass before stumbling away hollering some insanity.

Drew took a quick whiff of the drink and immediately retracted. "What the hell is this?" He asked disgustedly, holding the drink out away from his face.

"It's a gnome Meade." Gahenna assured, taking multiple sniffs to confirm. "More than a couple sips of this will knock the strongest human unconscious."

Willow peered into her glass, then turned to search for Max who stood beside her, quietly. The worry and sadness still came through on his face. She clinked her glass against his, grabbing his attention. He jumped slightly and looked at her. "Good thing we aren't quite human, huh?" She nudged him with her elbow and winked playfully, forcing a small smile to tug at his mouth. She downed her drink in one quick gulp, and Max followed right after her.

"That's vile." He spat out, choking on his drink. The first full sentence he'd said in quite a while.

"It isn't pleasant, but it gets the job done." A familiar voice called from behind them.

Anya pushed her way through the crowd, holding another tray of drinks high above the height level of the other crew men. "Glad you all could make it, dears." She offered another serving of that same drink out to them. Jonah reached out to grab one, and she slapped his hand away. "You can't handle this, boy. Go have some light lager from the Captain over there." Jonah sighed sadly, and retracted his hand away.

Gahenna chugged her first drink before grabbing the second one, and Drew just double fisted. "Don't have too much fun tonight." Anya sang happily, before walking away and disappearing into the crowd again. Drew took his second drink and handed it to Jonah, holding his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion, and smiled.

"To us! May we never lose our passion and sense for adventure!" Drew cheered happily, raising his glass to the middle of the group. Everyone smiled and hollered some nonsense in agreement before clanging their glasses together, and taking a large swig of the Meade.

Max felt tingling in his toes and lightness in his arms. The drink was starting to take effect and draining him slowly of the negativity he was feeling earlier. They had moved in closer to the bar top area until they found a row of empty seats at the counter in front of Bones.

"Welcome friends!" He yelled happily, slightly inebriated.

Everyone gathered around him, laughing and smiling and joking around. Max was slowly starting to come around, but it hadn't quite hit him yet. "I think the young Ashald needs another drink." Bones inquired, grabbing various bottles from under the counter and bringing them up in a row. He eyed Max with a smirk as he uncorked each bottle.

Max put his hands up in protest, "no thank you, sir. I'm alright." He politely declined with a smile.

"I didn't ask, did I?" He handed Max a full glass of a bright green liquid. It was several drinks mixed together and he wasn't even paying attention to the concoction to know what it was. Bones slid the drink over to Max and stared him down until he drank it.

It smelled worlds sweeter and more pleasant than the Meade, but he wasn't quite sure how much he could take before he got sick. He wasn't exactly in the right mind set to want to find out, either.

 **"Just drink it. It's rude to decline."** Willow said quietly in perfect Elvish. Her and Max would occasionally speak her native tongue when they wanted to be discreet in a public situation. Max hesitantly nodded, and took a large sip. It was delicious. So sweet and fruity, he almost didn't even realize that he finished the whole thing in under a minute. He slammed the empty glass down, and looked up at Bones who greeted him with a sly smirk.

Suddenly, he felt an indescribable warmth completely envelope him from the inside out and all negative thought completely abandoned him. He smiled genuinely and dropped all worry about Felix. Drew cheered and shook him over zealously in celebration.

"No sadness allowed on free drink night." Bones said smiling, and turned his attention to other patrons at the end of the bar.

 **"You'll be fine. She'll be fine."** Willow assured in her language again, rubbing her hands along his back.

"Willow?" Jonah inquired, poking Willow lightly on the back. She turned around to see the young man behind her already a little drunk, holding a small, pink drink in his shaking hands. "I made this for you. It's not very strong, but I hope you like it." Willow took the drink between her fingers and placed a gentle hand on Jonah's cheek.

"Thank you, Jonah, that's quite kind of you." Her eyes sparkled and his face almost melted right off his body.

 **"You know he asked you here for a date, right?"** Max spoke up, deciding to continue the conversation in Elvish.

 **"I know, but he's just a boy."** Willow sipped the admittedly delicious drink her admirer made her. **"I can't get involved in something like that."**

 **"So you knew this whole time he's been flirting with you?"** Max asked, surprised that Willow would play along with something like that.

She only shrugged. **"He's sweet. I didn't want to hurt his feelings."** Her voice trailed off, and she started to feel a little guilty.

 **"Still a tease, I see."** Max chuckled quietly, his mouth pressed against the empty rim of his glass. He kept his eyes on her until he saw her face turn white with realization of their past.

 **"You misread me. I wasn't leading you on, you're just too much of a romantic."** Willow cried out defensively, playfully hitting him on the arm.

 **"I'm not romantic,"** he assured, **"I guess I can't read women as well as I thought."** Sadness started to creep into his voice again as he thought of Felix. Willow's face fell as her attempt of cheering him up with casual conversation had failed. He shook her head apologetically.

"Well, you rebound quickly." Drew teased behind Max, slapping a hard hand on his back. He looked at Willow who just rolled her eyes, and took another sip of her drink. "If you two are done talking dirty, Felix and her new man just walked in." Drew drunkenly and obviously pointed in the direction of the door, where Benny was standing with his arm around Felix's hip, and gripped at her upper thigh.

"Well, he's not obvious, or anything." Gahenna spoke up sarcastically, lounging comfortably on the bar stool.

Max watched Felix as she seemed perfectly comfortable being held by Benny that way. She smiled and hugged the crew men she walked by, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. He squeezed the glass in his hand until he heard a small crack. The worry and sadness he felt earlier was gone and was slowly being replaced by irritation.

"She probably just hasn't had a chance to turn him down." Gahenna said, noticing how Max was slowly changing his mood to the negative.

"Relax, Max. She just trying to be a good sport." Drew placed his hands on Max's shoulder, only to be immediately pushed off.

Felix and Benny found an empty table and sat beside each other, laughing and smiling like they had never been apart.

Why did this bother him so much? Why did Max want nothing more than to charge across the full bar and confront them? He stood up slowly, trying to catch his footing as drinking had thrown off his balance a bit.

"Max, don't do anything crazy." Willow warned, grabbing him tightly by the fabric of his shirt and pulling him back toward her. He turned to Willow, the light from his eyes almost completely faded as he satred daggers into her.

"I'm doing what I should have done initially." He answered in a gruff tone. With that, he yanked his shirt from Willow's grasp and stomped into the crowd toward the pair.


	4. Confront

It felt nothing short of strange to be with Benny this way again. It was like they never were apart. He was familiar, sweet, and just as affectionate as he had been those years ago. Felix watched as Benny came back from the bar with two drinks in hand, and slid one over to her.

"So, Lulu," he began, trying to find a comfortable spot at his stool, "please, tell me what life has been like for you." He seemed so sincere, his golden eyes gazing at her longingly and restless fingers reaching out to stroke the backside of her hand that lay flat on the table.

Felix cleared her throat and had to think back to how everything had started. "Well, about seven months ago I met my friends," She began, taking a sip from her drink that Benny had brought her. "I was caught out in a rain storm, and came across the little camp site they made. They offered me food and a warm, dry place to sleep. I guess I've been with them ever since." She looked down and smiled softly, remembering back to the hospitality she was shown by complete strangers, who are now her closest companions.

"I see. Quite a unique bunch." Benny admit, laughing a little.

"Yeah, we all have our own little story, I guess you could say." She took a sip of the drink, and immediately put it down due to it's potency.

Benny leaned in and rested his head in his hand. "So how do you fit in with a bunch of fighters and magic users?"

His question came off kind of rude, even though she knew he didn't mean it. Benny did have a point, though. Felix was a lover in every sense of the word. She loved to dance and read and didn't really know the first think about magic or physical strength, other than how to conjure up a candle flame, or make a marble roll off a counter. That is, however, until she met her friends. "Well, Master- I mean Max is currently teaching me some magic." She answered, happily thinking about her lessons.

"You called him Master?" Benny questioned, raising an eyebrow in slight suspicion.

"Well, yeah," She answered, "what else would I call a teacher of much greater skill than me?"

Benny only grunted and took a sip of his drink.

"So who is this guy, anyway? He didn't seem to take too kindly to me. I can't imagine him being a good teacher." Benny told her this while slowly inching his stool closer to her.

Felix rose a hand defensively, "he is. He's very kind and patient with me." She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat as a blush grew across her nose. "I'm very fortunate to have met him."

"Why's that?" Benny asked, deepening his trail on her hand and massaging her fingers.

"Benny...that's Max Ashald." She let her jaw drop a bit.

Benny only shrugged and looked around the room confused. "Am I supposed to know who he is?"

A smile grew across her face. She was starting to get excited. "Benny, come on. You know. That book I would read?"

He thought for a moment and remembered some nights going to see Felix and she was laying in bed, nose deep in that ratty book. As if she didn't already read it a hundred times, she was completely enamored with it every time. He nodded as a sign for her to continue.

"That's him! Well, not him exactly, but he's part of the family." She answered, beaming, wishing she had the book with her right now to show him.

Benny had leaned down to take a sip of his drink, and choked when she spoke. "Excuse me?" He asked loudly through various coughing. He re composed himself and wiped his mouth on a cloth napkin that was laid out on the table. He looked at her again, trying to read if there was any tricks up her sleeve, but her smile remained pure and wide. Benny just shook his head in minor disgust. "Oh man, Lulu, you gotta be kidding me." He brought his elbows down hard on the table in a loud thud and brought his face close to hers. " _That_ guy? Seriously?"

Felix shot back lightly, kind of surprised at his aggressively negative reaction toward what she considered to be exciting news. "What's wrong with him?"

Benny scoffed, and rolled his neck slightly. "You've been utterly obsessed with this guy for years. Now you're learning under him?" He was getting louder and visibly more annoyed with her.

"I'm not obsessed," she spoke up defensively, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

Benny could feel the tension he was causing, and retreated. He massaged his temple with two fingers, and sighed heavily trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry." He sat there for a minute until he felt Felix's warm hand come up and cradle one of his, taking it down from his head and pressing it firmly to her heart. Being unable to resist the sweet girl when she tried to calm him, Benny forced out a smile. "I'm sorry," he repeated. He placed a tender hand on her head and stroked the coarse locks of her hair. "I guess that bothers me a bit. I haven't seen you in a long time and I find out you spend every day with someone you really admire..."

Realizing how petty he sounded, he sighed at his own stupidity. "I mean, I'm happy for you, Lulu. Truly, I am. I just get jealous."

"I know, Benny." She gave him a gentle kiss on his wrist as a sign of forgiveness. Her hands traveled from his, slid delicately up his arms and rested on the side of his sculpted face, feeling some scruff from a newly shaved beard poking at her palms. She ran her thumbs across his cheeks, and brushed a curled mass of hair out of his eyes. "You look the same as you did before." She ignored the rather large arm and chest muscles that weren't there the last time she saw him.

"Not true, I cut my hair" He corrected, smiling. He gave Felix another look up and down. "I can't say the the same for you."

Felix's hands retracted from his face and flew to the long, heavy hair that covered her shoulders and back. She played with it, recalling when it was not much longer than the lobe of her ear. "Yeah, I decided to try a new look." She looked down at her belly, realizing that she had also grown out there since the last time she saw him. "I guess I also still like my sweets."

Benny laughed and placed a hand against her belly, rubbing it sweetly. "Never bothered me, my love. I've always liked that you had a little extra meat on you." His hands traveled down and gripped right at her ass, causing a small gasp to escape from her. Benny had always been very much for public affection, and Felix forgot that about him. His finger found its way to her chin, and gently cupped it, bringing her face so close to his she could feel his breath against her lips. "I've really missed you."

Heart pounding, and mind racing, Felix froze. Not out of fear, or disgust. She was just nervous and the fluttering of an old romance came back into her gut. Benny's voice was low and his eyes darkened.

"I've missed you, too..." Her words faded in a whisper as she felt her eyes closing and her body move forward closer to him. She really did miss him, that much was certain. All thoughts became fuzzy and white as she felt the tenderness of his lips against hers. It was sweet and slow, unlike when they first became reunited. He took his time and didn't get too crazy, just a simple, warm touch.

"So, how's that time alone going?" A familiar, albeit slightly angry, voice came in close to Felix's ear and she broke the kiss in a hurry. Hand grasped over her frantic heart, she turned to see her Master standing in front of the table before them, arms folded and face stoic.

...

Willow stared anxiously across the bar. She had lost Max in the crowd a few minutes ago, and she was waiting to hear some screaming or see a fight break out in the center of the room.

"Willow, don't worry about him." Drew spoke up and shook the elf on her shoulder lightly in an attempt to snap her out of her daze.

"For someone so brilliant he really can be foolish." Gahenna added from the other end of the bar, nursing what was probably her seventh cocktail of the night. She didn't seem to be the least bit affected by the alcohol that was definitely wreaking havoc in her system.

Willow said nothing, and looked down at the drink Jonah had given her. She ran her thumb along the condensation forming around the rim and still refused to break her train of deep and nervous thought. "He lets his heart get the best of him sometimes."

"Let him go, he needs to get his ass kicked sometimes." The bard swung back another glass of ale.

"You have problem with young Benjamin?" The thick voice of the Captain rang from behind the bar top. He had witnessed everything that just happened as he was serving other patrons.

Willow turned back around to face him with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I just hate to see my friends in such a negative state of mind, sir." She rested her cheek on her hand.

"He's always worrying or thinking about something." Gahenna spoke, gesturing out to the crowd that Max was still lost in. "I don't believe I've never seen him completely relaxed since I've met him."

Bones stared out in the crowd. His height allowed him to see Felix and Benny sitting together at a table with a less than happy looking Max standing mere feet away from them. "Tell me," he began, gathering the attention of the group, "what is his relationship with my Felix?"

"Just a teacher, sir. Like we said earlier." Drew chimed in quickly before anyone else had a chance to answer.

"He looks after her and cares for her very much. It's almost like he took on a... fatherly role, I suppose." Willow said softly, careful not to offend Bones.

"I don't think 'fatherly' is the word I would use." Drew mouthed to himself, lips pressed against an empty glass.

Gahenna eyed Bones as he kept his gaze strong on his child across the room. "Sir, if I may be so bold," she started, rising from her lounged position from her chair and sitting upright. "You seem to be very protective of Felix. Why would you give someone as brazen and arrogant as Benny your blessing?"

Willow and Drew let out light gasps, as they were surprised Gahenna was ballsy enough to question something like that. Of course they were completely interested in his answer, though.

Bones was quiet for a moment, and bent down to their level. He drew them in to a small huddle with his finger so they could hear him clearly over the calamity of the pub.

"My Felix is special girl. She looks different and may well be only one of her race. Many people scared of her. Green skin. Pink hair. Large ears. Is not normal. I recruit Benjamin on ship after his parents die when he was fourteen. He look for new work and home, and I was happy to help." Bones looked down at the bar top, and stopped for a minute. His emotions were beginning to get the best of him, but he was able to continue. "He was first person besides Anya and myself that was genuine and kind to my girl. He showed no fear. He was interested in her, thought she was beautiful. Benjamin gave Felix confidence I did not know she could have." He let his eyes wander back up to his guests, who were listening intently to every word. "It was nice to see someone love my daughter in way she never thought she deserve. I knew he was good to her. Treated her well. That is all a father needs to give blessing, I think." He finished, and a gentle smile rose across his face.

Willow could feel her heart warm up at his story.

"Since Felix has been gone," Bones continued again, "He has started exercising and taking care of appearance. He comes off cocky, but he is just proud of progress he's made on body. He still loves my girl the same."

Drew laughed a little.

"I can see why you're so fond of him." Gahenna spoke up after several minutes, looking at her companions to see if they had softened up to the idea of Benny yet.

"He's really a great guy," Jonah added in as if from nowhere as he came up from behind the group. "He's easily my best friend, and he loves very hard. It's hard for him to keep his emotions to himself, and he's very protective of Felix. He'll do and say whatever he has to to keep potential threats away"

"Nice little fan club this guy has" Drew held his glass out to Bones, asking him for a refill.

The group had fallen silent, thinking about everything Bones said about Benny and realizing they may have judged him a little too fast. Suddenly, the silence was broken by cackling from a drunken gnoll as Gahenna nearly rolled out of her seat in a fit of laughter. "Max is such an idiot!"

...

Max stood there, eyes glued to Benny's hand that was still wrapped around Felix's waist. He felt something within him burning and his thoughts became jumbled. Benny, as if on cue, tightened his hold on the girl and pulled her into his chest protectively.

"Can we help you?" Benny sneered.

Felix pulled her head from Benny, and pushed him away slightly. "M-Master, I-"

"You seem to be doing better." Max cut her off. His voice was sharp and cold.

Felix was taken aback by his words. Never since she met him had he seemed so empty towards her. "I just wanted to..." She found herself unable to finish her thought when she saw that Max was still not amused and staring daggers into her, almost like she was being punished.

"Listen, why are you-"

"You have no lines in this play, Benjamin." Max interrupted, holding a finger up to Benny and never giving him eye contact.

"It's Benny..." He corrected under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Master. Benny asked me out to the pub tonight, and I didn't want to stay in by myself." She worried her bottom lip and started fidgeting with her hands. Nerves were starting to get the best of her.

Benny felt Felix start trembling in his arms as the chill from Max's stare took over her. He rose from his seat and pushed Felix behind him, moving up face to face with Max. "I'm gonna need you to leave my fiancee alone."

The word fiancee rang in his head over and over again, but Max kept his composure. "That's funny, I thought she had to say 'yes' for her to be your fiancee..."

Benny said nothing.

"...Unless you did, and I'm speaking out of line?" Max continued, keeping his attention on Felix. The girl only shook her head nervously. Max had never spoken to her so coldly before.

Bringing his face close to Max's, Benny took a whiff of the air around him. "You've been drinking, haven't you?" He asked. Max covered his mouth with his hand. There was no denying that the alcohol he had earlier was probably lingering something fierce. He chose to stay silent, rather than try and defend himself. "Look, man," Benny began, swinging an arm around Max's shoulder, "you can't just drink the jealousy away."

"Remove your arm, Benjamin." Max warned, voice loud and clear. Felix felt her heart jump.

Rather than listen, Benny made the attempt to hold Max closer. Before he could even huddle him in another inch, Max launched back nimbly and reached for his sword at his side. Benny barely had a second to process anything had happened before he felt the cold tip of the blade poking against his shoulder. Max may have had some booze in his system, but it didn't stop him from being perfectly still and ready for battle.

Felix jumped from the table in a panic, spilling her drink in the process. "Master, no!" She cried, reaching out to Benny.

Benny held his hands up and began to back away slowly, bumping into the table behind him. He felt Felix desperately claw at him, pulling him back towards her in safety. She held him gently in her arms, stroking his back in reassurance that he was safe with her.

"Alright, break it up!" A familiar voice called. Anya stepped in front of Max's blade and held a hand out as a gesture for him to lower it. "I don't know what's going on here," the small woman began, turning around to see Benny cradled in the arms of her frightened child, "but it ends now." She gave her attention back to Max, who still held his sword up high. His attention was still fixed on Benny, and his stone face had gone soft. Max lowered and sheathed his blade.

The whole pub had gone silent from the outburst. All eyes were on Max and Benny.

"I apologize, Miss Anya." He spoke politely, forcing a timid smile at the woman. "I'm afraid my judgement was clouded. It won't happen again."

Anya seemed doubtful. The young half elf that was so full of fire and anger just moments before had completely calmed as if nothing had happened. She lowered her hands and changed her stance to a more welcoming one. She kept her eye on him while extending a hand out to shake as forgiveness. Her husband was in view behind Max, ready to pounce if he tried something slick in that moment.

Max looked behind Anya to see Felix caring for Benny as if he had actually been injured. The sight of her whimpering over him made his heart collapse and anger take hold of him again. He didn't show it this time. Instead he walked right up to them calmly. "I'm sorry, Benny." He stated, offering a hand out. After a few moments, Benny hesitantly agreed and quickly shook his hand.

"It's okay..." He didn't sound too convincing.

Now it was Felix's turn. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. Never in her days could she imagine Max scaring her so badly. It was just something she never thought he'd do to her, and it breached a whole other level of trust she thought she had in him. The man she spoke so highly of just minutes before had shook her to her very core. Max felt anxiety boiling up in his gut when he realized how much he'd hurt Felix just for thinking on his toes. Admittedly, the alcohol might have made him a little more jumpy and rambunctious than usual, but he didn't think much of it. "I really am sorry, Felix. I can't express how sorry I actually am."

She said nothing, and looked up at him with dark eyes so full of surprise and hurt, it actually caused his heart to skip. Finally noticing that all the focus in the room had landed on him, Max thought it best to leave the pub without another word.

...

"What in the hell was that?" The voice of a drunken bard roared through the hall. Max didn't make it very far when he'd left the room, and found a quiet hall corner to sit down and collect himself.

"Drew, don't start..." Max warned, massaging his temples with his fingers.

"Oh, no no no," Drew began, loudly plopping down next to him on the floor. The drinks he had earlier made him unaware of how much coordination he'd actually lost. "Don't tell me not to start when you almost killed a man tonight."

"I didn't almost kill anyone. It was just a warning." Max defended, getting aggravated at the over dramatization of a moment he saw as no big deal.

Drew slung a heavy arm over Max. If Max asked he would have told him it was to be comforting, but it was actually partially to keep him from face planting on the floor. "Listen, Maxi, your idea of a warning, and a normal persons idea of a warning are completely different."

"I just don't know what happened..." Max admit softly, keeping his eyes at the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled sharply. It was clear to Drew that Max didn't mean what he did to be malicious. It was heat of the moment and caused by building up anger and mistrust for a new person. "I can't believe he called me 'jealous.'" Max said through a forced laugh.

"He did?" Drew asked, still keeping his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, can you believe him? What a joke."

Drew felt himself sober up a bit. "Is it, though?" He braced himself for any reaction Max might have. "I mean, we've all agreed to give Benny a chance, and you're still very much against him. He hasn't even done anything to you."

Max kept his eyes on the floor, but the smile he forced had faded. "He's just trying to take Felix from me..."

"Aha!" Drew exclaimed, fumbling to his feet, "You admit it! You love her!"

Before he could finish rejoicing his accuracy, Max pushed him into the opposite wall.

"Look," He began sternly. He pushed is hands against the wall on either side of Drew's head, locking him into place to face him. "I don't love her. You all need to stop with that nonsense. Not everything is that black and white and not everything boils down to being in love with someone." His hands tensed in anger, and he saw a slight hint of panic creep over the bards face. "Felix is important to me for other reasons, stop being so dramatic!"

Drew studied Max's expression for a minute while trapped. His eyes had darkened and his chest rose heavily from exasperated breathing. He was playing the serious part well, but wasn't sure quite how honest. "So, Felix is just a student?"

Max's face softened a bit as he thought Drew finally started to understand.

"A girl who gave you a sense of purpose and now you're ruining her happiness. Ruining her happiness because of your own agenda." Drew's words hit Max right at his core. When he heard everything spelled out for him like that he sounded terrible.

"It's not like that..." Max tried to argue, but when he thought about it more he realized there was nothing he could say to make the situation better.

"Felix is a person. She deserves love and someone to take care of her." Drew grabbed Max by his wrists and forced his hands down, letting him free from his spot on the wall. "Hell, you didn't even hear everything Bones said about that guy earlier. He's great. He cares for her genuinely, and loved her when no one else would."

Max, again, said nothing.

"You want to keep her from that because you can't stand the thought of letting go of the one thing that gave you energy to make any kind of effort. You're selfish, Max." Drew finished confidently, making small steps close to the half elf.

"I am not." Max said back plainly. "It's not that simple."

"Either jealous or selfish. Which one do you want to be?" Drew waited for Max to respond, but instead he was met with the fighter turning and starting to walk down the hall toward the exit hatch. His look was somber, and unusual. "I'm disappointed in you," Drew called after him.

"I'm used to that." That was all Max could say before he opened the hatch and stepped out into the night.

...

Later that night, after the ruckus in the pub had quieted and everyone had decided to go to bed, Bones and Anya retired to their quarters. Exhausted from the wide mix of emotions this first day had brought them, the two barely had the energy to fully change in to their sleeping attire. Bones crawled into his side of the bed, and held an arm out to his wife. She came in next and nuzzled under the space his made under his arm, rubbing her head against the blanket of hair on her husband's chest. "What a day." Bones sighed, relaxing against the warmth of his bed.

"It was interesting to say the least." Anya agreed. She looked up at Bones' sculpted face, and smiled as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "What do ye think of our little girl's friends?"

Bones thought for a minute, sitting up a bit as to keep himself awake. "Good. Strong fighters, and they have kept her safe."

"What do you think she'll tell young Benny?" Anya asked.

"Well," Bones began in a gentle laugh, bringing his wife in closer to him. "as father I want her to stay on ship. Seeing her everyday would make me so happy." He leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on her nose. "But I know she is free spirit. She will probably want to learn to fight. She gets bored on ship after so long." He said that knowing his daughter incredibly well, and he offered a sigh thinking about how restless she'd become as she grew up.

"She takes after her parents, after all." Anya assured. "Are you okay with her leaving her future behind to go off with her friends?"

Bones looked down at her with eyes full of hope and complete trust in his words. "Felix will carve new future. Better future." He smiled happily, trying to coax the same reaction from his wife. "Friends will take care of her, I know."

"Even the angry one with the sword?" Anya raised an eyebrow and thought back to the events that happened earlier in the pub.

"Especially angry one with sword."

With a yawn, Bones lay back down in his spot and pulled Anya into his body. "Now, sleep, wife. We have quite an adventure ahead."

Anya kissed Bones sweetly before pulling the heavy blanket over both of them and drifting off to a well deserved sleep. Her daughter had changed dramatically over all the years she'd been gone. She was sure it was for the better, and that the rag tag group of companions had something to do with it.


	5. Connection

The first night was still, and quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the gentle rumbling and crashing of waves outside the ship. It would be enough to lull anyone to sleep, but Max wasn't feeling it. He sat up in his bunk, slouched slightly against the wall. The room was dark other than a little moonlight that shone through the only window and partially illuminated Willow and Gahenna that were asleep on the other side of the room. The soft breathing of Drew could be heard above him, who had already fallen asleep easily hours before. It wasn't long until sunrise, but Max couldn't find the effort in him to attempt to sleep.

 **"Stop thinking about it."** A faint Elvin whisper was heard from the bottom bunk on the other side of the room. Willow didn't really need sleep, but she tried to find time when she could. Tonight, however, she felt it necessary to stay up and keep guard. Max was unable to see her staring at him through the darkness.

 **"I'm fine, I'm just not tired."** He spoke back in a croaked whisper.

 **"Liar."** Willow snapped a little. A gentle creaking of the bed springs was heard and Max saw her figure creep into the faint light from the window. All he managed to do was look at her with tired eyes that held a hint of defeat. **"You can't keep anything from me, Ashald."**

 **"I'll still try."** He laughed a little. He scooted over a little and placed his hand in the empty space next to him, asking Willow to sit beside him so they could speak more closely. She crawled under the bunk and the creak from his bed caused Drew to stir above them. They froze, and waited until they heard his quiet snoring again before they let out a sigh of relief.

 **"Outside?"** She asked, gesturing her head towards the door. Max shrugged and agreed, slowly stepping off the bed and following Willow out into the hall.

...

The outside air was incredibly rough and windy, and the heavy walls of the ship did a good job of hiding it. Max and Willow walked against the rails of the ship, looking out into the dark crashing waves below them. Willow had tied her hair back to keep it from blowing in her face, and she'd taken a throw blanket from her bed to throw around her shoulders.

"We can go inside if you're cold." Max spoke out in common, more comfortable for him.

"It's fine. It's peaceful out here, don't you think?" Willow asked, diverting the attention away from her and staring out into the blackness. The moon was dim and yellow, but cascaded a lovely light on the point of horizon. There was a heavy fog rolling in, so there weren't many stars, but it was nice to be outside under the night sky and not surrounded by trees or the wall of a cave like they had been in the past when there wasn't an tavern available. She turned to Max, who found a railing and leaned over it, taking in the sights and sounds from the roaring sea and letting out a sigh. "Talk to me, Max. You haven't been yourself today." She joined him at the railing.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said quickly and roughly, never taking his eyes off the water. His face was tired, but Willow gathered it was from a little more than lack of sleep.

"You should. Talking helps." She smiled a little as she prodded him, hoping to get him to break a little.

Max said nothing, he only glanced at Willow who still seemed to keep a positive outlook on the situation and was really, genuinely there to listen to him. After a moment, he found himself staring at her. The way the still loose tendrils of hair still blew around her milky face every time a breeze passed through. How her long, long lashes fluttered against her skin every time she blinked and, her eyes glowed even brighter in the moonlight. Tiny dimples planted in her cheeks from smiling. There was no doubt in his mind that Willow was the most physically beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Even as a man, he felt less about his own appearance standing next to her. She caught him staring, and giggled a little. "Or you can just stare off into space."

Out of all his companions, he'd known Willow the longest. Since he'd first met her she'd been kind and showed an unbelievable amount of perseverance and fighting spirit. She always found a way and a reason to carry on no matter what happened. When he discovered his real heritage, she was the most excited about it and tried hard to keep him connected to his Elvin routes. They shared private conversations in that language to keep each other familiar, and eventually it built a close bond between the two. He watched her emotional strength go through the toughest task when she freely gave her heart away to a half orc called Dillon, only to have it shattered one night when he upped and disappeared without any explanation. It was the first time he'd seen this beautiful girl completely and utterly broken, and yet here she was; talking to him about his own problems and acting as if she wasn't still hurt by her own.

"How do you do it, Willow?" Max finally asked. He felt something in his stomach tighten, knowing what he was about to say could trigger something awful within her. "How do you keep so happy, and so concerned about others when you have your own heartbreak to bear?"

Willow took a second to think about what he meant, and when she realized her smile immediately faltered. She had tried so hard to forget Dillon, to rationalize why he left into something more than 'he got what he wanted and abandoned me.' The thought had kept her awake most nights, forcing her out of a sleep from a horrible nightmare that she had almost nightly. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself before any negative emotion barged through. "I just try not to think about it." She answered, knowing full well that her voice was shaking.

Max got a little bit of the reaction he prepared for. He scooted in a little closer to her until he felt her arm press against his. "I'm sorry, I just admire how strong you are." He admit, finally taking his eyes off her and peering out into the sea again.

"Why do you think he left me, Max?" A fragile voice came out from beside him. He turned back to see little tears fall from her eyes, but her hands rose quickly to wipe them away. "Do you think I was stupid for falling so hard for him?"

A lump formed in Max's throat at the question. At that time, he was still filled to the brim with intense feelings for Willow. Watching her fall so hard for a half orc and have her heart ripped out was more than he could bear. He used to sit at night and curse Dillon. Curse him for whisking away the woman he once thought he should be with, and cursing him for leaving her so broken. Max was there to help her pick up the pieces, and as much as he wanted to speak ill of the half orc, he didn't. He knew deep down that Dillon really loved Willow, and he must have had a reason for leaving in the middle of the night and not coming back to her.

"I really don't think it was malicious." He began, exhaling heavily. "Don't ask me why, but I really think something happened and he didn't have time to discuss it. Whatever it was, it was important."

"Important enough not to tell me?" She asked, allowing herself to cry freely this time.

"You're not stupid, Willow. You found love, and nobody can fault you for that." Max felt himself cringe a little at that word.

"Do you act that way when you're in love?" Willow asked, resting her head on his shoulder and wiping her tears off on his sleeve.

Max felt his face flush. "I-uh...I've never really been in love." He'd felt intense feelings of attraction, and showed enough interest in some women to pursue a relationship, but he never felt that feeling. The warmth building up in his chest every time hi significant other walked in a room, the comfort of laying beside someone and holding them close knowing that they were all he ever wanted. He'd never said 'I love you' to anyone outside of his immediate family. He'd drowned himself in training and bookwork almost his entire life, so he figured he wouldn't even have time to maintain a relationship if he had one.

"Never?" Willow asked, sounding surprised.

"I thought I was, once." He swallowed hard, and looked away from her, feeling nerves as he spoke again. "With you, but..." His words trailed off. When he realized all romantic efforts with Willow were in vain, he had stopped pursuing her and noticed the incredible bond they had as friends. He wasn't in the game of taking a vulnerable woman who had just been abandoned. He spent months helping her smile, and discovered that as long as he had her in his life in some way, he could be happy.

"I'm sorry." Willow said, starting to feel a little guilty as she remembered Max's infatuation with her those months ago.

"Don't be. I'm glad how we worked out." He answered genuinely, resting his head against the top of hers and smiling. "I promise."

Willow wrapped her arms around his and closed her eyes. She was feeling peaceful with the combination of salty air and gentle breathing from a warm body beside her. "Thank you for being there for me." She whispered, feeling him tense a little under her touch. "You were a much bigger comfort than Crow." She lifted her head a little and met his eyes. "Remember Crow?"

Max's hand tightened firmly around the railing as he allowed his mind to wander back to another old companion of his. An unfortunate one named Crow. He'd hoped he'd never have to think about him again since he disappeared shortly after Dillon did. They met a man who appeared to be well meaning, despite a little off putting, and he accompanied them on their journey. He offered information he shouldn't have known, but he made parts of the trek easier for everyone. The majority of the party had their suspicions of him, and it wasn't until too late that many of those suspicions became reality. He tricked and manipulated so many people, and it lead to a couple deaths and disappearances of some people they met along the way.

He remembered one night in particular, shortly after Dillon's disappearance. Max had taken it upon himself to comfort Willow, and upon arriving outside her room he saw that the door was slightly open. He had peeked inside to find Willow sitting beside Crow, head buried in his neck with his scrawny arm wrapped around her waist. She cried into his body, as he said soothing things to her. Max couldn't hear anything through their faint whispers, and he often wondered what their discussion entailed. He never entered the room that night. He wasn't even sure if Willow ever knew he was there. Instead, he walked away and felt a heavy feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He never trusted Crow, and he hated him. However, out of respect for those who did, he kept his hatred for him mostly quiet. At the time, Willow was one of those people. She believed every word that spilled out of his wretched mouth, and she often sought him out for comfort.

Max had every inclination that Crow was responsible for Dillon's disappearance, in an attempt to have Willow to himself. He was one of the few men that harbored such intense feelings for Willow, but he went as far as manipulation to make her look his way. Unfortunately for Max, he was unable to prove that Crow had anything to do with Dillon, and it might have just been his blind hatred for him taking over. He had every plan to fight Crow to the death, despite what it made his companions think of him. He wanted that disgusting man gone, and he would do it himself. When the moment came that Max worked up the courage, Crow himself disappeared. None of the group had seen him since.

"Remember him?" Max asked, his voice turning to a low growl. "If I see him again, I'll kill him with my own two hands and not even think twice about it."

Willow reached an arm up and stroked his shoulder, trying to calm him. "What do you suppose happened to him?" She asked.

"I'm sure he's off ruining someone else's life. Piece of shit." Max spat out angrily, shaking his head into his hand. "When I think of how he hurt everyone...how he hurt you... it infuriates me that I didn't do anything when I had the opportunity."

"It's okay." Willow cooed, shushing him a little to relax him. "It's been almost a year since we last saw him, so I don't worry about him much anymore." She waited until she saw Max's hand loosen from around the railing and his shoulders drop before continuing. "Besides, now that we all have a mutual hatred of him I am confident we can take him on as a team." She thought to Drew and Gahenna. Fortunately for Felix, she didn't join the group until long after he'd gone. They never really spoke about him to her. Didn't want to keep his memory or image alive if they didn't have to.

"Oh, no. He's mine." Max said firmly.

"What a hero." Willow sang out sarcastically, giggling sweetly to not come off rude.

"Yeah, yeah." Max brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Forgive me for caring about you all." Willow blushed a little at the sudden feeling of Max's fingers brushing against her cheek when he fixed her hair. She turned away from him before he noticed her cheeks had turned pink.

After a few moments of silence, she had to ask the burning question. "Those feelings you had for me...when did they stop?"

Max wondered why she went back on that topic, but he sat for a minute to think. He'd felt so bad for her and her heartbreak that he thought it best to keep his feelings for her buried in case it gave her the wrong idea. Eventually, they just went away and he realized how much he valued the friendship they shared. Then he soon started teaching Felix on an almost daily basis, and he got so wrapped up in that part of his life. "Maybe about six or seven months ago? I guess I realized I was happy to have you as a friend, and that meant it couldn't have been more than a fleeting thing. I'm usually 'all or nothing' when it comes to stuff like that."

Willow placed her head back on his shoulder, "So right about when we met Felix, then?" There was a hint of a sly grin forming on her face that Max couldn't see.

"Coincidence, I assure you." He replied so defensively and quickly, that Willow was sure he knew she would say what she said. Willow sighed a little in aggravation. He was always so hard to crack.

"Max, how long have we been friends?" She asked, squeezing onto his arm a little harder.

"A couple years." Max answered. Funny, he really felt as if he'd known everyone forever.

"In times like these I'd say that's a long time, wouldn't you agree?" She asked.

Max only nodded. In a time where there were all kinds of tricks and manipulations and monsters a traps, it was rare for a team of warriors to survive very long out in the world. They had gotten lucky and lived long enough to form a pretty solid foundation of friendship.

"Then why can't you talk to me?" She removed her head from him and cupped his chin, forcing his face to turn to hers. She broke him down with the shimmering emerald of her eyes as they brightened with a hint of sadness. "How do you feel about Felix?"

Max exhaled sharply, and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a little sweat. "I...I honestly don't know." He looked at her and hoped that was enough of an answer, but she wasn't buying it. She kept her eyes glued to him, determined to get her a satisfactory response. However, Max was being as truthful as he could. "I care for her. I admire the work and progress she has made, and I think she is incredible in every way." He could feel anxiety building up with him with each word he spoke. "I have a very strong need to keep her safe. I want her to be happy."

"How do you feel about Benny?"

"He's an arrogant creep." Max said sharply.

"Why do you think that?" Willow asked, her voice so sweet that Max couldn't bring himself to be annoyed with her constant questions.

After thinking silently for a few seconds, Max couldn't find the words to say to properly express his opinions and why he had them. Benny just came into his life and uprooted everything, sweeping Felix away before anyone even realized what was happening. However, Max knew deep down that if he were in that situation and reunited with someone he loved dearly after years apart with no communication, his reaction probably wouldn't be far off either. He didn't know Benny, and didn't feel like taking the time to know him either. "He just rubs me the wrong way."

Willow looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. His answer wasn't good enough for her yet.

"Felix is book smart, but she's naive." He said boldly, almost feeling bad about it. "She's willing to trust so easily and refuses to look at the bad in people. I just..." He cut himself off. He knew that there was a history between Benny and Felix that he would never know completely. Benny loved her back then, and he clearly loved her now. "I just don't know if he can keep her safe like we have been."

"So it's fatherly, just like I thought." Willow chirped, satisfied with herself.

Max shook his head and groan a little out of frustration. "It's more than that. But I really can't explain it." He exhaled and turned to Willow, locking eyes with her. "Just being around her. Having someone genuinely listen to me and value what I have to say...look up to me as a real role model. It's different. I'm not used to that. She makes me feel so important." His face flushed a little and he diverted his eyes away from Willow, lowering his voice. "Besides, she may have an unusual appearance but I've always thought she was really cute. She has a nice smile, don't you think?"

Willow nodded. "Her laugh could cheer anyone up." She thought about it. It was always nasally and breathy, but it complimented her so well, she thought. "Felix is lucky that way, I suppose." Willow said thoughtfully with a sigh. "People only see me as a pretty face, and most feelings of affection are of a physical nature."

Max looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Felix, while not ugly by any stretch, has an unusual appearance and not something many people would be gravitated to. When someone loves her, they really love her as a person. I wonder what that's like." Her eyes lowered and a sad, half smile formed as she tried to hold back some tears.

"Hey, now," Max cooed softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her. "Willow, I can promise you Dillon loved you for who you are. He saw your kind heart and perseverance."

"How can you possibly know that?" Willow asked, starting to feel agitated.

"I just know." Max answered. "It was in the way he looked at you, and the way he spoke of you when you weren't around. He always commented on the kind of woman you were on the inside, rather than the outside." He kissed her sweetly on top of her head, and spoke against her hair, "it was the same for me, if I'm being truthful."

Willow looked up at him, and placed her hand over his that rested on her arm. "Yeah?" She asked weakly.

Max nodded. "Of course, I thought you were beautiful. I still do. But when I learned what kind of strong and brave and wonderful being lurked under that face, it locked me in more. At the end, I cared for you. Your looks were just a bonus."

She had nothing to say. There was nothing. All she did was offer a smile and let a single tear fall, wiping it away before Max could see it. "I should have just fallen in love with you." She teased.

Max laughed and squeezed her arm a little, bringing her closer to him, "and if you had said that a year ago, I think we'd be all set."

Willow laughed loudly, caught off guard. She rested her head against his shoulder and nuzzled her nose into his shirt. "I'm happy to have met you, Maximilian Ashald."

Max felt his face turn red, and he nodded wordlessly. He sat there thinking, hearing Willow's gentle breathing right below his ear. He started thinking about Felix again, and his earlier conversation with Drew. With a lump in his throat he started speaking.

"Do you think I'm selfish?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, eyes full and serious. He thought back to when Drew called him such and told him he was disappointed in him. Something he always felt, but hated hearing. "Do you think I'm only acting this way because I don't want to lose the one thing that gives me purpose?"

Willow brought her hand up to his chin and gently cupped him, running her fingers across his skin. "No, Max. I don't think you're selfish. I also don't think that's the only reason you feel so strongly against this situation with Benny. I think you found someone who gave you a reason to get up in the morning, but it's slowly turning into more than that. there can be two feelings happening at once."

Max sighed heavily and leaned down, resting his forehead into Willow's shoulder. He let out a small chuckle at his own behalf. "I really can't afford to have feelings for anyone, especially a student. A student with a fiancee, and a pretty significant age gap at that." He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, taking in the sweet scent of vanilla soap and lotions. "I have too much to accomplish in my life before I get involved in something like that."

"She doesn't have a fiancee, Max." Willow said softly, wrapping her arms around him and starting a rhythmic pattern with her nails down his back to soothe him. "She never said yes, remember? For now, she's just a single girl caught in an awkward situation with an old flame."

Max brought his head up a little and planted a gentle kiss on Willow's cheek. It was the first time his lips touched her skin, and he heard her emit a soft gasp at the sudden feeling. "I guess her and I can relate."

Willow's face turned red, but she did her best to keep her composure. She smiled softly and brought both hands up to his cheeks. "You are so important to me, Max. Even if Felix decides to stay here and we lose her, don't ever think you've lost a purpose."

For the first time that night, Max found himself genuinely happy and smiling. His heart warmed at that sentiment, and he realized how lucky he was to have met the people he did. Willow had been an amazing companion to have, keeping him grounded and calm when he needed. Drew had been the fun loving idiot with a tendency of being the voice of reason. Gahenna had offered wisdom of a culture he could never fully understand, but was interested in all the same. Then Felix...Felix had opened his heart and ambitions to things he never thought he'd do. She made him feel wonderful. "I can't imagine losing her, Willow." His voice was a little broken.

"We won't." Willow assured, shushing him softly. "Call it a hunch, but I don't think she's going anywhere." The confidence laced in her voice made Max feel a little calmer, despite the fact that he knew she couldn't know anything for certain.

Without saying anything else, Max embraced her again. He pulled her close to him, trailing a hand down her spine and resting it right on her lower back. She exhaled softly, pressing her forehead into is shoulder and smiling. He whispered a small thanks to her, and held her close as the quiet crashing of waves sounded below them.

"Um, W-Willow?" A timid male voice came from behind Max, making him jump and jerk himself out of Willow's arms. There stood Jonah, nervous and trembling lightly. His face seemed a little sad as he looked at the two companions embracing. He took a step back and almost turned around completely, feeling foolish for walking in on them in such a manner.

Willow, realizing the situation she had been caught in and how strange it might look to Jonah, pushed Max away a little and stepped out in front of him. "What is it?" She asked, forcing a large smile that she hoped would get her off the awkward hook.

Jonah looked down at his feet, every fiber in his body screaming at him to turn around and leave and that he was pushing himself into territory he couldn't possibly understand. "I-I was hoping to speak with you privately, but-" he cut himself off, and looked at Max to see if he looked upset or reacted to him in any way. He didn't. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I mean...I didn't realize you two-"

"I'd love to talk with you, Jonah." Willow said, getting close to him and stopping him before he made some insane accusation on her relationship with Max. "But, before we do can you answer a question for me?"

Jonah nodded, words failing him as Willow completely took over him with her shining green eyes. She looked behind her at Max, and smirked a little. "Can you please tell Max where Felix is right now?"

Max stepped forward a bit, keeping his eyes on Jonah intently. Jonah sighed and took a step back. "Well, she was upset about what happened earlier, so Benny took her down below to her bedroom to get her away from everyone, hoping it would calm her down a little."

"Where is her bedroom?" Max asked.

Jonah turned around and pointed. "All the way at the back of the ship. You'll see a short wooden wall, there's a trap door looking hatch right behind it. Only entrance."

"Thank you." Max said sincerely with a firm nod. He stepped out and walked past Jonah toward the direction he was instructed.

 **"Good luck."** Willow hollered out after him. She keep her eyes glued to him until he disappeared behind a wall in that direction. "So what did you want to talk about, Jonah?" She asked, turning back to the still slightly flustered man.

He thought for a minute, breathing heavily and twiddling his thumbs in front of him. His whole walk out here he'd been rehearsing what to say to her, but he lost all thought when he saw her in an embrace with a man she claimed to be just a friendly companion. Jonah definitely had his doubts. However, he also know that there were worse things in life than rejection, and he just needed to swallow his fear and speak. "I wanted to ask you..." his voice began shaking, and his eyes forced themselves off of her as the only way he could keep his composure. "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not getting in the way of anything."

Willow tilted her head in feigned confusion, acting innocent in order to get him to just come out and say what he wanted to say. "In the way?" She asked, her voiced heightened in a sweet tone to keep him calm.

"I-uh...I didn't think you and the half elf were an item." He said clearly, flinching slightly at his own accusation. "I don't want to come off as bold and come between you two."

Willow stepped back and laughed a little. She placed a tender hand on his own, stopping his thumbs from moving. "There is nothing to come between, Jonah." She placed her other hand on his cheek and forced eye contact with him, moving in a little closer to him. "Max and I have a weird history, sure." She began, stopping for a second to take a deep breath, "but we are friends. We've been through really tough times, and it built a bond with us that cannot be explained, but there is no romance there. I can assure you that."

Jonah felt an intense weight lift off of him as Willow looked deeply at him with sincerity and kindness. He couldn't help the crooked smile that formed when she said those things, and brushed a thumb across his cheek. "Now, please," she continued, nodding at him slightly to finish his original thought, "what did you want to say to me?"

"I know our time together will be short-lived," he began with a little more confidence, "but I really like you, Willow." He stood quietly for a moment, watching her face to see if it changed at all at his confession. Her smile stayed bright, which he supposed was good news. "I know we don't know each other well, nor will we have time to." He looked up at the sky, and saw that hints of red and orange were coming through, signaling the imminent sun rise. "The captain has falcons." He finally said.

Willow blinked a little, thinking he changed the subject.

"The messenger falcons. They delivered Felix her letter that we would be coming for her."

"Oh, yes I remember." Willow added in, thinking back to the massive bird of prey that dropped a piece of rolled parchment from the sky about a week earlier. It had nearly scared her to death seeing it come so close, only to leave without stopping after it had done so.

"Would you mind if I sent you letters after you leave?" His face became flushed, "and maybe you can send me some back? I'd like to get to know you better, and tell you about everything I see in my travels."

Willow brought her hand to his shoulder, and felt him tense up under her touch. "I'd love to. Having someone to write to about our adventures sounds like a wonderful idea." She meant it, too. She liked having friends that she could be around every day, but she also liked the idea of hearing from someone else that was constantly moving all over the world. The incredible things he could discover and tell her about, it actually made her really happy thinking about it.

Jonah exhaled happily and ran a hand through his hair, wrapping his fingers around the short nub of a wolf tail and tugging on it nervously. "I'm glad." He looked down at her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, moving in a little closer to her. "And maybe some day, we could see where all this letter writing brings us. Maybe, this could be the start of something bigger..." His voice trailed off quietly as he thought about how presumptuous he might have come across.

"Jonah..." Willow placed two fingers against his lips, earning a surprised gasp from him. "You're a wonderfully sweet boy," She began, her voice lowering. "However, there are things about me that you don't know. Things that may be too heavy for you to handle. You have so much life in you, and so many opportunities all over the world. Don't get entangled in my messy web of a life just beca-"

Before she could finish, she felt a tight and warm embrace around her. Arms wrapped tightly around her waist and face buried into her neck, Jonah lifted her a few inches off the ground and held her for a minute. "I want to know everything about you. There is more to you than a pretty face. I _know_ it." His voice deepened, almost into a growl as he held her with such confidence Willow couldn't bring herself to react.

"I don't know what's happened to you in the years you've been alive, Willow, but I want to be someone you can trust to talk about it with." He placed her down on the ground and pulled his face from her neck, moving it up to her head. "I want to be there for you." He finished with a whisper and left a small kiss on her forehead as a token of safety and friendship.

The tone of his voice and the feeling of strange comfort his kiss gave her, Willow couldn't help but think of Dillon. The time they spent together, the way he would hold her and speak to her so lovingly. How he would tell her just how important she was, and how her face was just a minor good quality compared to everything else she offered him. Jonah was a perfect clone of him in that moment. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she let out soft sniffles, letting burning tears fall freely down her cheeks. "Did I say something bad?" Jonah asked nervously, wiping her tears away with his finger as they fell.

Willow shook her head and smiled. "No, just part of that messy life I'm sure you'll learn all about." She stood there and studied Jonah's face as he smiled and looked at her with so much truth and wonder in his eyes. "Jonah, would you like to watch the sunrise with me?" She asked, looking up at the sky and seeing the red and orange force themselves through the blackness. Jonah nodded wordlessly, and wrapped an arm around her loosely. Willow sighed and tightened his hold around her, and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Do we have to wait until you leave to get to know each other?" Jonah asked softly, tugging at the low collar of his shirt shyly.

"I suppose not." Willow laughed, and tenderly laced her fingers through his and let their hands fall between them.


End file.
